God Send me an Angel
by Starless Shadow
Summary: What happens when bestfriends Rose,Bella,Alice&Edward are torn away.Rose is abused.Bella is alone. Alice&Edward are no where to be found. What happens when an angel comes to help? Will they ever meet again or will tragdey strike and hurt them all? AH, OOC
1. Help Her

**_DISCALAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH  
I BEG SANTA CLAUSE. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT :)_**

**_? POV_**

It has been 3 years since I have seen Rosalie Hale smile. At a young age everything she had ever known was violently stolen away from her and during this time she lost herself.

At the ripe age of 7 her parents were killed by a vicious murder just for the sake of killing, and she was forced to sit by and watch.

Her family was very wealthy and during a visit to the opera with her parents they were killed. Not only did she loose her parents in that year, she lost herself.

She never told anyone why the murders spared her and nor does she want to think about it.** Beauty**. That was the reason she was spared, and she hates herself for it.

The murder told her she was too beautiful to be killed so she wasn't killed and was just left in the middle of the forest with her deceased parents' bodies.

Rosalie was and still is simply beautiful. She has deep, beautiful blue eyes (her mothers' eyes) and long, silky blond hair.

Everyone adored her, from her parents to the neighbors and her teacher. Before the death of her parents, Rosalie was a sweet, fun little girl but could be as vicious as a tigress if you hurt her or her best friends.

Rosalie had known them since they were in kindergarten: Bella, Alice and Edward. Alice and Edward were twins and Bella had been adopted by their mother Esme. Alice and Edward's father had died when they were very young and Esme hadn't gotten re-married. Esme adopted Bella after their father had died, when Bellas' parents (Esme's Best Friends) died. They were all the same age and were the best of friends.

After the death of her parents Rosalie became isolated while she was in the hospital. The doctors said she was in shock, and some part of her thinks she was too.

She didn't speak to anyone for the first week, not the doctors, Esme or her best friends. Everyone was so worried about her.

During the second week she spoke only to the doctors and told them what had happened after they had found her in the woods. Later on a person from the adoption agency came and told Rosalie that she would have to live with an aunt and uncle she had never met before.

They had to leave immediately so she never got a chance to say goodbye to her best friends.

That night Rosalie met her uncle and aunt. She was now living in Phoenix, Arizona and she desperately missed Chicago.

She missed Alices' hyperness, Bellas' clumsyness and Edwards' sarcasum: she missed the way her friends would always be there for her like family, Edward being her protective brother, and Alice and Bella the sisters she had always wanted. She missed Esme; she was like a second mother. But, she missed her parents most of all.

Her Aunt Victoria and Uncle James were the worst people ever!

They screamed at Rosalie and hit her. She hated her life more than ever now.

She eventually met her new neighbor; Royce King. He was very nice to Rosalie in the beginning. Royce was 15 compared to Rosalie who was only 7.

He always complimented how Rosalie was very beautiful. Rosalie thought Royce was a great person.

Then one night she was at his house and he took advantage of the young Rosalie.

And continued.

He would sometimes bring his friends along as well.

Rosalie was just a scared, tormented young girl. The beating continued from James and Victoria and Royce also continued.

Rosalie didn't know what to do. She had no one.

She had tried calling her friends but she had found out they had moved.

She couldn't take it anymore and she just stopped caring. She became depressed and the beatings became even worse for her.

After 6 months of torture, James and Victoria decided they couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to look after 'a useless piece of shit' and dropped her off at the nearest adoption agency.

This is how Rosalie's life continued; being sent to a new foster family, being hurt, and being sent back.

I knew I had to do something to help her and that was exactly what I plan to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you Hate? Love? Like? Review Please. Should I continue?**


	2. Please Send Me An Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**Rosalie POV**

BUZZZ!!! Ughh. Time to get up again. Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale and I hate my life. I've been alone since I was 7 years old and right now I am 10.

Nice. I am a 10 year old that hates her life, well if you had my life you would hate it to. I have been hit, screamed at, threatened, and raped in that last three years and it is always the same.

Every day I miss my old life, where I had my parents and friends. But I haven't had that in 3 years and I have given up hope of ever having that again.

BUZZZ!!! Well I guess I should get up and face my last day in this shack of a house. I currently live with the assholes that are the Blacks. Billy and Jacob Black that is. They are the worst foster home ever. Billy uses me as a maid and Jacob is a cocky basterd that uses any chance to make fun of me.

'GIRL!! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!' Grreat. His royal highass is up and need breakfast. I got out of bed and ran into the washroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

I brush my teeth, take a quick shower and put on my clothes; a big baggy black sweatshirt with a raggy black skirt and black boots. One thing I haven't done in three years was put on any colour other than black. Black is good. Black represents the hell-hole that is my life.

I stop and take a quick look in the mirror and cringe. This always happens when I look into the mirror and see myself.

Blue eyes. The deep, beautiful blue eyes that had once belonged to my mother. A tear slide down my face as I think about my parents.

My parents; how I wish they were still alive. It isn't fair; I should have been killed as well. My parents didn't deserve to die, and yet they did and it's my fault.

I had wanted to go out that night. It had been my idea and it got them killed while I got to live. The only reason I got to live was because of my beauty.

Beauty! Ha! I can't even look at myself in the mirror any more without thinking about my parents.

I HATE myself and beauty.

Well, I wouldn't be considered beautiful anymore. I wear clothes three sizes too big, all black, have bruises, dyed my hair jet black, my cheeks are shallow from lack of food and I put on lots of black makeup so no one sees anything about my face. And on top of all that, my hood that hides my face from everyone never leaves my face. The one and only feature about me that could be considered beautiful are my eyes, my mothers' eyes.

I turn away from the mirror, I disgust myself. I don't deserve to have gotten to stay alive, while my parents died. I had tried many times to take my own life. Once after the incident with the basterd Royce but I was stopped my Victoria. The second time was at school but a student found me and called the teacher.

'WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!' Great now I probably won't get anything to eat since I took too long. I made eggs and bacon for Billy and Jacob and snuck an apple for myself. I went to grab my bag and went to the front door to start my walk for school.

'Where are you going huh?' What a great morning. Now dog boy is starting with me. 'It's not like you have any friends, so why would you be going so early.' Once he started laughing I slammed the door and walked off. It was a nice sunny morning today, like it is ever not sunny. Today was definitely not my day, first all that shit with dog boy and his dad now I have to walk by the park to get to school and see all the happy little kids with their parents.

'HIGHER! Daddy push higher!' Screamed a little girl, she didn't look older then the age of 4. She was so happy and so very lucky.

I would give anything to be able to talk to my parents, tell them I love them, and see them even if it was just for a minute. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, plug in my I-pod, and continue walking.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me._

'Why is god letting me live like this? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I can't handle this. .OUT!' I screamed loudly in my head.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

I got to school just in time for the bell to ring. I quickly ran to class and took my seat at the back of the classroom.

No one paid attention to me at school. I had no friends and the teachers never called on me for answers.

I went to Ridgeway Public School and the school was HUGE. There were so many students that it was really hard to get noticed. Most people would want to be noticed and be popular, I on the other hand didn't like the people here and they didn't like me. I stood out against everyone like a wart. So it would only be obvious I was the schools loser and the person everyone else made fun of.

Once my classes were over I took my bag and went to the lunchroom. I never had a lunch and no one ever seemed to care. I went to sit in my corner with my bag and I-pod when I was spotted by Miss Popular herself, Tanya. Tanya was the school queen, she was pretty, tall, had lots of friends and she was rich. Tanya also was my biggest tormenter.

'Hey Emo. Cut yourself lately?' Ha her and her little clones can never think of anything different now can they? I decided to just ignore her; today was my last day anyway.

'Aww, look everyone she can't even think of a comeback. How sad. Well I would be sad if I were her too. Considering her parents killed themselves just so they wouldn't have to look after her.' OH bloody hell she did not just say that. She started to walk away laughing when I got up and went up to her.

'Who the HELL do you think you are? Huh? You can't and will never say anything about my parents again. Got it!' I was fuming angry and everyone was looking at us.

'Oh ya. Well what are you going to do about it?' She had just asked for me to do this, and well it was my last day. So I punched her straight in the face and she fell to the floor. Everyone circled her to see if she was alright and I just went to sit down. I put my I-pod on so I could drown out the noises of her whining voice. It turned on to the song that almost killed me to listen too.

_It's been five months since you went away  
You left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God_

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
So, God

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
So, God

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..

I wanted my life back. So I sat and asked god to send me an angel.

-----------------------Later On That Day----------------------------

Once I got back home, the lady from the orphanage was there to take me to another foster home. Can't say I'm sad to leave dog boys house.

I was taken to another home, just like the others. It was always the same.

When I got to bed that night, I wished again to god to help me and send me my own angel.

--------------------2 Years Later------------------------------

(Rosalie is now 12 and still living with foster families.)

Five years. It has been five years. I have been living a life of hell for five years. And for everyday of those five years I have been asking God to send me an angel. It never happened. I am forever going to be stuck living a life of suffering. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks. I was sitting in my bed looking out the window to the star filled sky and asked for the last time, 'God, please send me an Angel. Please.' And with that I cried myself to sleep.

**? POV (Anyone guess who it is?)**

'Don't worry Rosalie, help is coming.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You like it? Review Please :)**


	3. Angel Emmett

**? POV**

My Rosalie. How could I let this happen to my beautiful daughter? **(AN. If you haven't figured out, the mystery POV is Rosalie's Mom, Lily.  
****I didn't know what to name her parents because they are never given names so I just made up some random ones.) **

She doesn't deserve to have to live like this, hating herself for something she had no control over. I have to find a way to help her.

I won't allow her to be hurt anymore then she already has. I am going to ask the help of Archangel Michael.

I walked into the middle of the wide empty room and said 'Archangel Michael help me protect my daughter.'

Then out of nowhere Archangel Michael appeared.

'Now what is it that you need my help with Lily?' Archangel Michael is also known as the Angel of Protection, Strength and Truth. He is also known as 'The Prince of Light'. If anyone can help my daughter it will be him.

'Archangel Michael, I am begging you to help my daughter Rosalie. She is dying. She is blaming herself for the death of myself and my husband and has gone through so much pain and suffering.' I was crying by now and pleading very loudly.

'She has tried to kill herself. My precious daughter has wanted to end her own life and it wasn't even once! She tried 3 times! I can't stand by and watch my daughter die! Please you have to help her! Please, I am begging you.'

'Calm down Lily. I will help you and your daughter. But first I will need to see what she has been through for myself. Angel Rhamiel please show yourself.'

In less than a second, Angel Rhamiel, the angel of empathy was before us.

'Rhamiel, could you please tell me what exactly the child Rosalie Lillian Hale has been through.'

'Right away Prince of Light.'

Angel Rhamiel put his hand on Archangel Michaels' and he began showing all the horror that my Rosalie has been through.

'Oh my. She has been through so much more than any other child had ever been through. You have my word Lily. I will find a way to save your daughter.'

'Oh thank you Michael! Thank you so much!' I was crying again. Rosalie was going to be helped. But what are they going to do to help her?

'Thank you Angel Rhamiel, you may take your leave.' Angel Rhamiel disappeared. 'Angel Elijah, I request your presence.'

'You requested my presence Archangel?'

'Yes, could you please send me child Emmett.' Angel Elijah is the angel of innocence, protector of newborn children and children who died at an early age. At once Angel Elijah went to get this child.

'Archangel what are you doing to help Rosalie?' I questioned.

'I will be sending Rosalie exactly what she has asked for. She has asked for an angel. I will be sending her, her Guardian Angel.'

I was confused. Michael chuckled at the expression I was making and continued to explain.

'Her Guardian Angel is a person that will help her. They will help her through everything she has been through and be there for her. Along with helping Rosalie, they will be getting their second chance at life. Emmett was killed by a bear attack at the age of 12, and now he will be getting his second chance at life. Ah here he comes now.'

At that moment a burly looking boy came out of nowhere. He was about a foot taller than Rosalie, with curly light brown hair, dimples and big hazel eyes. He had more muscles then any 12 year old I have ever seen. I was actually intimidated of a 12 year old boy.

He didn't look like he would help Rosalie at all. But, those thoughts left my head immediately when he came up to me and gave me a huge bear hug, knocking the air out of me. Once he let go, he introduced himself.

'Hello, my name is Emmett Dale McCarthy. My birthday is on January 2, 1915 and I died by a bear attack in 1927, but if I tell anyone that on earth they will send me to an asylum.' He laughed a loud, booming laugh that seemed to shake the room. I knew that this boy would be perfect to help my Rosalie.

'Emmett will be sent down to earth and he will be living with his decedents, Mike McCarthy and Mary McCarthy in Forks, Washington. Rosalie is currently being sent there to live with her new adoptive parent Carlisle Cullen. He is a very kind man and is a doctor at Forks Hospital.

He is neighbors with the McCarthy's' and is also planning on adopting a son soon. Rosalie will arrive in Forks early this morning and will be going to her first day at Forks Middle School. Also it seems that a certain Black family has also moved to LaPush the reservation near Forks, so you will have to keep an eye on them. Emmett you will arrive at the school two days after Rosalie. You parents are already expecting you. You are going to Forks tomorrow but you won't be allowed to school that day because your parents want to spend time with you.'

'Don't worry sir; I will take care of everything. I Promise.' Emmett then broke out into a huge smile that made him look like a teddy bear. But, how will Emmett remember this if he is human?

'Archangel, is Emmett going to remember any of this when he is on earth?' I asked.

'Yes Emmett will be allowed his memory. But you must remember never to tell anyone of this. If they find out you will be brought back.'

'I will not tell anyone.'

'Good. Now everything is set. This is goodbye Emmett, take care of Rosalie and don't go looking for any bears.' They both started laughing. It was my turn to speak.

'Emmett, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you will be helping Rosalie. Thank you so much. Take care.'

'I will. I won't let any of you down. And thank you for my second chance at life. Goodbye.'

With that Emmett was sent down to earth to watch over my Rose. I will be forever grateful to him.

**Emmett POV (On earth at the adoption agency)**

Wow this is so COOL! I'm a human again.

Hmm I'm going to have to get back those bears for taking down the awesomeness that is EMMETT! Haha Revenge! But first find my 'Parents' even though I'm like their great, great uncle or something.

Look out world Emmett is BACK!

_I'm bringing Emmett back.  
Them other people don't know how to act!_

Oh here comes the lady. Time to meet the new 'Parents.'

**Rosalie POV**

Wow.

This new guy's house is HUGE! This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration**. (Twilight Sentence) **

I just moved to Forks, Washington to live with my new adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen. He seems pretty nice. He is a doctor at the hospital here. He is also very young. You never know, he might actually be a good guy, unlike everyone else.

'Welcome, Rosalie. Please pick any room you want. I let you get settled in your room and when you are done we could go out and have dinner. Is that alright with you?'

Wow he is really nice. I wonder why he doesn't have his own family?

'That's fine with me.' I started to walk up the stairs, when I turns around and said, 'Thank you Carlisle.'

He smiled and said, 'Your welcome Rosalie.'

Maybe, just maybe this town won't be so bad after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright. Chapter three is up! Do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also should i add Alice, Bella & Edward in now? Or should i wait till after she meets Emmett and they are older? **


	4. Welcome To Earth Emmett

**Alright i no i haven't updated in forever...but dont kill me. I just had a lot to do and i was having issues with family and stuff. So sorry. :) **

**Anyways Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, the story, but sadly i dont own the awsomness that is Emmett and every one else.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett POV**

This is totally awesome! I am 12 years old again! I am going to get to go to school again and fight in the war…wait the war ended right? I will have to investigate!

So far my new 'parents' are pretty cool. It is about 7 in the evening right now and they ordered a whole pizza just for me! I am really going to like living with them.

They live next door to Rosalie and her new father, so it will be even easier for me to help her. Her house is awesome from the outside, and so is my parents' house.

They have a huge pool in the backyard and a basketball net in the front. My room was also decorated by one of my moms' friends, Esme I think, my mom said something about her living in Seattle.

'Emmett, dear Chief Swan and his daughter came to visit. Come down and greet them.' Cool I get to meet someone new already. At least I will know one person at school tomorrow.

I walked down the stairs to and saw a middle aged man, Chief Swan, and a small girl, who is probably his daughter. I went up to them and my mother introduced me.

'Charlie, Bella this is our new son, Emmett. Emmett, this is Chief Swan and Bella.' I greeted Bella with a huge hug that made her start gasping for breath. When I let her go she stumbled a bit and started blushing like a tomato, making me laugh. She also squeaked a small hello. I had a feeling I was going to like her. I then greeted the chief.

'Pleased to meet you Chief.' I said while shaking his hand.

'Call me Charlie. You seem like a strong young man, 15 years old I'm guessing.' My parents started laughing along with me.

'Actually Charlie, I am only 12 years old.' I started to laugh even more when I saw Bella's eyes widen and Charlie chocking a bit on his water.

'Alright, Emmett why don't you and Bella go into the backyard and play while we spend time with Charlie.' Both me and Bella nodded and headed outside.

Once we were outside Bella started to speak.

'So, how are you liking Forks?'

'It's pretty cool. I can't wait to start school.'

'Emmett, are you really only 12, because you look really older. I Mean you look like a giant bear!'

I laughed. We started talking about the most random things after that. Bella really wasn't all that quiet at all once you got to know her.

'Bella, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch tomorrow? I really don't know anyone else and you're a cool little munchkin.'

'Really? Are you sure you want to. I mean not many people sit with me and I don't have many friends.' She started to look down at her lap. I felt angry at all those kids who didn't like her. She was my little sister, who wouldn't like her?

'Of course! Why would I want to sit with my sister! Those other kids don't know what they are missing.'

She looked up at me and smiled.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'No problem little sister.' She smiled again.

'You know what Emmett, I don't think you are a giant bear at all. You are more like an overgrown teddy bear.' Teddy bear! Oh come on a Teddy bear has nothing on the Great Emmett!

I pouted 'Come on Bellsy-wellsy, I am a great big bear! Hear me Rawrrr!!' She started giggling so I decided to chase her to make her think of me as a bear.

We spent the rest of the night playing and hanging out. Around 8:30 she had to leave because we had school tomorrow, so I just sat in my room thinking how I was going to become friend with Rosalie.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me really really happy :) And they also make me write faster, so just press that blue-purpleish button down there and leave a comment :D**


	5. A Sad Past

**Yes! I have updated again! OK so i realized that i wrote bella into the story with Charlie when she was suppose to be with Alice, Edward and Esme, so i changed it so it woukd work. Anyways onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing=what i own**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

B POV

Me and Charlie got back home at 8:30 from the McCarthy's house and I had the best time ever since I moved here to Forks. Emmett is the funniest, best big brother ever. I finally got a friend back after all this time.

I was now up in my room thinking of how in one month I lost all of my best friends.

_Flashback (5 years ago. Everyone is 7)_

'_Bella! Bella! BELLA!!! Get up quickly.' Alice was sobbing as she entered my bedroom with Esme and Edward behind her._

_I had been living with them for a year now and they were my family. My parents Renee and Phil had been killed in an accident and Esme being her best friend adopted me. Alice, Edward and Rosalie are my best friends and I can't imagine life without them._

_Alice was sobbing so hard and was hugging Esme, while Edward came over to me and sat by my bed. Edward and I had been close since we were toddlers and we were introduced by Renee and Esme. Alice and Rose were my sisters while Edward was my Best Friend._

_Edward looked as if he had been crying very hard along with Esme, and Alice._

'_Edward, what is wrong.' I asked my voice breaking at the end. He hugged me and said one the one name I was scared to hear. 'Rose.'_

_Rose was in the worst state ever. She wouldn't talk to anyone and her parents had just been killed while she had to watch. I could relate to her pain but what she went through was so much more horrible then any person should ever have to go through, especially since she is going through it alone. _

_Rose had always been the strongest person I have ever known. She was my big sister and would always look out for me. I would never forget the first day I met her. _

_I was at the park and Renee had gone the corner store to get some ice cream. I was playing on the swings when Bridgette, a girl from my street came up to me. She pushed me off the swings and said babies' can only play in the sand box. I started crying when Rose came up to her and threw sand at her. She yelled like no one I have heard before. Next thing I knew Bridgette was running away and Rose came and gave me a hug. Ever since then she was best friends with Alice, Edward and me._

_Rose would look out for all of us. She told us if anyone ever made us feel horrible she would make sure they would never say anything to us again. I loved her so much and she was in so much pain. I was so scared at what was going to happen next to her._

_When Esme saw my horror struck face she began to tell me what happened. She told me how Rose was being sent to live with some distant relatives and there was no way to contact her. Esme had tried to get the contact information from the adoption agency, but it was no use they could tell us where they had taken Rose._

_Alice and me cried for a long time, Edward tried to stay silent but when it was just me and him I would always see him shed a tear._

_I thought life couldn't get any worse than it was, but boy was I wrong._

_Not even 2 weeks passed after Rose disappeared, a child services person came to Esme to tell her my birth father was looking for me and wanted me home._

_Esme tried so hard but she could keep me. The adoption lady would even tell my family where I was going to be sent. They said it was classified. I hated adoption agencies ever since then. They took my big sister away from me and now they were sending me to my 'father', I wouldn't even call him my father, he had never raised me._

_The day finally came and I was to leave my home, family and best friends to go live with some stranger in some unknown place. I said goodbye to my family, never wanting to see them cry anymore. Esme and Alice were crying so hard that I could barely keep myself from crying. When I had to say goodbye to Edward I couldn't help myself, I started crying like there was no tomorrow. Edward crying was something I never, ever wanted to see again. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot red. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I had ever done, saying goodbye to all of them broke my heart._

_While I hugged them all for the final time they each gave me a gift; from Esme I got the entire Jane Austen book collection and her mother's jewelry box. From Alice I got a gold heart shaped locket with a blue sapphire in the centre that said best friends forever, and inside it had a picture of Alice, Rosalie and Me on the beach last summer laughing. Alice had the same one made for herself with Opal and had one for Rosalie mad with Garnet. She gave me Rosalie's too saying that if I ever see her again, to give it to her to show her we missed her so much. _

_And from Edward I had gotten a charm bracelet filled with all gold charms and one crystal heart. He also gave me a CD he had made with all the songs her had made on it. Edward was the best at playing piano and he always played for me._

_I hugged them all one last time and went into the taxi. That was the last time I saw them or heard from them since. _

_The first week at Charlie's house I barely spoke to him. After a while I started to talk to him and be became family, but he would never replace my one true family. _

_I had tried to contact them, but they had moved. When I found out they were gone I cried for a week because I knew then I would never see them again._

_I wore their presents all the time and never took them off; if I did they went safely into the jewelry box Esme gave me. I wore Rosalie's locket as well, hoping I would see her again but that wasn't very likely in the small town that happened to be Forks._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed while looking at the picture in the locket. I never showed anyone what was in the locket. I never spoke of my family to anyone. When Charlie would ask I would change the topic. Since I was horribly sad when I went to school in Forks, I never made any friends. They all thought I was weird.

Emmett. He reminds me of Alice. He is so happy and fun, always bouncing, just like Alice.

Rosalie would have loved Emmett. He loves cars, just like her.

Edward would have been great friends with Emmett too. They are both overprotective and silly.

Sigh. I turned on the CD Edward made me and put it to track 1, the lullaby he made me. It is the sweetest, most beautiful song I have ever heard.

I picked up the copy of Pride and Prejudice Esme gave and began to read. Not even five minutes passed when the door bell rang and Charlie called me down.

Standing at the door was a man in a wheelchair and a boy who looked about my age. I came down, tripping at the last step, and asked Charlie who they were.

'Bella this is Billy Black and Jacob Black. Billy was by best friend but he moved to Phoenix a while back. He was in an accident to he moved back to the reservation, La Push.'

'Oh, well nice to meet you.' I said. I really just wanted to go back upstairs and read. Right while I was about to go upstairs Charlie called me.

'Hey Bella, why don't you and Jacob go play in your room, while me and Billy catch up for a little bit.'

Jacob smiled a huge grin while I sighed and said alright.

Jacob followed me upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I sat at the chair by the vanity. He looked to my bedside table and saw the book Esme had given me.

'So, who is forcing you to read this?' He said while holding up the book, 'I read it once, well the first page. I fell asleep.' He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw I wasn't laughing.

'I actually like to read the classics. That book was a gift from my mother and it is really important to me, so put it down.' I said sternly. He put down the book and walked around my room. He came up to me and said 'That's a nice locket. Do you have a picture of your boyfriend in there?'

'No, I don't have any picture of anyone in there.' I lied. I didn't want him knowing about my family.

'Oh, well we could take a picture together and you could put it in there.' He winked.

I think I threw up a bit in my mouth. Just then Billy called him down to leave.

'Oh well, looks like you have to go.' I said while pushing him out my door. 'Goodbye.' I said while slamming the door in his face.

Ughh. That boy was so annoying, and to make things worse he was going to be at school tomorrow. At least I would have Emmett with me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Make me happy people!**


	6. A Home At Last

**OK Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: MUHAHAHAHA! I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL THAT HAPPENS TO RELATE TO TWILIGHT! INCLUDING EMMETT!**

**Emmett: HA! Over my dead body.**

**Me: Don't you mean un-dead?**

**Emmett: Gah. Technical terms, who needs them? **

**Me: You need them because it won't make sense. Your already dead so if you say over your dead body that means i win because you are already dead.**

**Emmett: -_- Brain-ache**

**Me: HAHA I WIN!**

**Jasper: Stop confusing Emmett, it is making me confused. And you don't own us.**

**Me: Yes i do Jasper! I own you and all your Jazzy-ness.**

**Jasper: Did you really just say Jazzy-ness?**

**Me: Ahh...yeah**

**Jasper: -_- (uses his awsome powers on me to make me feel bad for lying)**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Twilight and all that relate to it!**

**Jasper: (Throws hand in the air and dances) VICTORY! Emmett i won so you own me $100.**

**Emmett: No fair you used your emotion controling-ness to win!**

**Jasper: Too bad**

**Emmett: ( Grumbles and hands Jasper $100 )**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, but i own this story. Enjoy :)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie POV**

As I went up to my room, it was on the second floor, first door, I looked around the house. To say it was amazing was a very big understatement.

It was beautiful inside as well as outside. The only thing was that the house wasn't very decorated. There were a few decorations here and there but it still looked empty.

Esme would have loved this place. It was always her dream to move to a small quiet town, have a big house with a husband and children. Sigh. I tried so hard to not reminisce on my old life. It seemed like a different life now that I look back on it. I shook my head and walked down the hall into my bedroom.

When I walked in, to say I was surprised was putting it mildly. I almost fainted at the room I was given.

The room was huge! It was painted red, had a huge bed with red and white sheets, a dresser vanity, a humongous walk-in closet filled with designer clothes; from shoes to dresses, it had a balcony and my own bathroom with a Jacuzzi.( Picture on profile, just imagine in red and has a balcony instead of a window. )

I couldn't believe Carlisle gave me this room. It was the room any girl would dream for.

'Do you like it Rosalie?' I turned around to see Carlisle standing in my doorway looking nervous. Why should he be nervous? This room was beyond perfect, too perfect for dirty little me.

'The room is perfect Carlisle, just perfect.' He smiled but started to frown when he heard my voice start to break at the end.

'What is wrong Rosalie? If you don't like it we could start it all over again. You can make it any way you like. I just want you to be happy living here with me.'

I was crying now. I sat on my bed and Carlisle came and gave me a hug.

'Tell me what is wrong. Did I do something?' He looked so sad thinking he had caused me to cry. I sobered up wanting to tell him everything.

'No..oo.. Carlisle you did everything perfectly. This is truly perfect. Too perfect for me.'

'Rosalie nothing is too good for you. You are a beautiful young girl and deserve to be happy. I know that you have had a hard time going from home to home but I want you to know, I will be here for you whenever you need me.

I was in awe. No one had been this nice to me since my parents had been killed. I had never really talked about it to anyone either, Carlisle seemed like a caring person, so I decided I would tell him everything.

'It all started when my parents were murdered….because of me………….'

I just talked and talked, and it seemed hours had passed. Carlisle just sat there listening to every word I said. When I was finally done I looked to him and what I saw made me want to cry all over again.

Carlisle looked to mad. He was probably screaming at himself for adopting such a ruined disgusting person. I got up and went to the door when Carlisle looked up at me and asked me where I was going.

'I will just leave you alone. I know you don't want me anymore so I will just leave. I have been on my own for a long time now. I won't have trouble living alone again.' I made my way to the door when Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

'Rosalie Lillian Hale' he said sternly, 'I am not kicking you out, nor do I want to ever leave.' I was really confused.

'Then why did you look so mad when I finished telling you everything.' He pulled me back to the couch in my room.

'I was angry because I felt horrible that you had to go through all that with no one to help you. I was angry at all the people who took advantage of you and hurt you. Rosalie I promise you this, if you wish to live here with me and be part of my family I would love to have you, but if _you _choose to leave I will never stand in the way of your happiness.' I started to cry all over again. This man had only known me for less than a day and he was treating me so lovingly, just like a father would have.

'Thank you so much Carlisle and I would be honored to be part of your family.' He smiled.

'Alright, well it seems it is already too late to go to Port Angeles for the restaurant; how about we just order some pizza?'

'I would love that.'

'Alright, I will call the pizza store and wait for you downstairs. You can wash up and come down when you are ready.' With that he left my room and headed downstairs.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

When the pizza arrived me and Carlisle ate in the living room while watching television. I had never felt this much at home in a very long time.

After we finished eating, I got some ice cream for the both of us and we sat in the living room once again.

'Rosalie, would you mind if I took you to see a psychologist tomorrow. She is a good friend of mine who works at the hospital and I really think it would be easier to deal with if you got some help.'

I thought about it. It seemed like a good idea. I quickly agreed. There was something I wanted to ask Carlisle, but I wasn't sure if he would allow it. But, after this afternoon and all that I had told him I decided to give it a shot.

'Carlisle is there any way I could be homeschooled for a little while. I really don't want to go to another school right now, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I really don't feel comfortable around other people at the moment and I think it would be easier for me to adjust…' I started to ramble. Carlisle smiled at me once again.

'Rosalie, it's alright. If you really don't want to be out in public right now I am fine with it. You can spend your time healing and when you are ready, you can go out.' I hugged Carlisle and mumbled a thank you.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I looked up at Carlisle and he seemed uneasy. I felt really worried. What if he decided he didn't want me after all?

'Carlisle, what's wrong?' I asked in a shaky voice.

'Rosalie, when I went to the adoption agency, I told them that I wanted two children.

They said it was alright and I would love to adopt another young man. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He, like you, had a very abused childhood.

His parents were both drug and alcohol addicts and he grew up around that type of stuff. He was abused almost every day, that is until he was 10 and a neighbor saw what was happening and reported it to the police.

He was sent to the adoption agency the next day and his parents were sent to prison.'

I just stared at him. He really was the most compassionate man on earth. He was trying to help me and on top of that he wants to help another boy.

'Well…what do you think? If you don't want me to, I will tell them I can't take care or Jasper right now.'

'NO! Absolutely not! Carlisle, if you want to help him, I will not stand in the way. What if you are his last chance at happiness? I will not be the one to take that away from him!'

'Alright, well then Jasper will be here tomorrow. Would you like to know a bit about your new brother?'

New brother. That scared me. What if he hated me? What if he made fun of me too?

'Carlisle? What if Jasper doesn't like me?' I asked in a timid voice. Carlisle laughed.

'Rosalie, Jasper will love you like a brother as I love you like a father.' I felt so happy inside when he called me his daughter.

'Thank you, Dad.' I smiled when Carlisle's face lit up like a kids on Christmas day. 'And I would really like it if you told me more about Jasper.'

'Well Jasper has honey blonde hair; he is 12 just like you. I think your birthdays are only a day apart. He is older by one day. He is a very quiet boy and hasn't talked much since he came to the agency. They don't know any more then that because he has never told anyone.' Wow. He was just like me. Hurt, sad and alone.

'Okay, I think it is about time for you to go to bed. Jasper will be arriving here around 9 in the morning and I have the day off at the hospital, so we could all go out to lunch to get acquainted. I will also ask Jasper if he would be liked to be home schooled as well for now, then I will call for a teacher.'

'Alright Carlisle. Goodnight.' I started to walk to the stairs.

'Sweet dreams Rosalie.'

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Emmett POV (Around midnight)**

I had fallen asleep while thinking about helping Rosalie. I had never even seen her before, how was I going to recognize her? So many thoughts flooded my head. I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown.

Or a brain-ache. Can you have a brain-ache? Ahh more questions, brain-ache!

Then all of a sudden, during my brain-ache, I heard someone call my name. I woke up quickly and looked around my room. There was no one there. It was really weird. Maybe there is a ghost in here. Oh God. What if the ghost is trying to kill me? I just got back to living; I don't want to die again!

'EMMEET DALE MCCARTHY!' Whoa the ghost knows my friggen name! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE! I am too young and pretty to die! GOD SAVE ME!

'Emmett, it is I, Archangel Michael. There has been a change in the plans that regard Rosalie Lillian Hale.'

Oopps. 'Sorry Archangel.' I thought, 'What are the changes?'

'Carlisle has decided to home school Rosalie and you aren't destined to meet her until the time is right. Live your life for now and when the time is right, you will meet Rosalie.'

'How will I know when the time is right?' This kept getting more and more confusing. Ahh the brain-ache is back.

'You will know. I would also like to tell you, you are not the only out there to help Rosalie now. She has friends new and old to help her. You will be the one assisting her. That is all I can say, but watch out for your friend Bella Swan for now. Good luck son.'

With that he was gone. Well now I had more time to plan what I was going to do to help. But what did he mean friends new and old? And what about Bella? This is just too confusing for my brain.

The clock flashed 1:00 am. I really should get to sleep. I will need my energy to help make a good impression of my Emmett-ness at school tomorrow. Buh-ha-ha-ha. The teachers won't know what hit them. I have my plan all set for tomorrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LIke it? Love it? Hate it? Review either way. Flames are welcome. I like the criticism, it helps me become a better writer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Hello Brother

**Here is Chapter 7! It is Jasper turn to enter! HORRAY LOL**

**Hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! Therefore i do not own twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie POV**

Today was the day I would meet my new brother. I was excited nervous, and scared out of mind all at the same time.

I had always wanted an older brother. I had Edward before and he was the best brother ever, but I lost him and my family a long time ago and I was getting a chance to have a family again.

I got up and went to my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I hate myself. I hate looking in the mirror. Whenever I look I see the blue eyes of my mother, except mine are dull and lifeless, while hers were bright and full of life.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I combed all the tangles out of my black lifeless hair; it was grown down to my waist and was full of slip ends. I didn't care. I never wanted to look pretty again.

I put on my dark make-up to cover up myself even more. Then I went to my closet to pick out my clothes. I hadn't thought to look at the types of clothing Carlisle had gotten me. When I walked in I gasped.

It was as if I had my own mall**. (Picture the closet from the second princess diaries movie, only bigger and with nicer clothes) **The clothes looked like they could fit me even if I was in high school. It was any girls dream closet. A closet for a beautiful girl, not me. I picked out some of the few clothes I owned and wore some of those. I ended up wearing my black my chemical romance dead hoodie, with a black shirt and black leggings.

I walked down and ate breakfast while Carlisle read the newspaper. We were both nervous and excited for Jasper.

After I finished eating I sat in the living room and turned on the television. I wasn't really watching but it was a good distraction. When the door bell rang I jumped about feet in the air. Carlisle opened the door and began talking to someone. After awhile the talking stopped and the door closed, I ran to see what was happening.

There in the foyer stood Carlisle with a boy about a foot taller than me. He was as pale as me and Carlisle and had the same golden blond hair as us, well that I used to have. He also had the same blue eyes as mine and they too looked dull and lifeless.

All of a sudden, Carlisle's beeper went off. He came back and called me to come and meet Jasper.

'Jasper, this is Rosalie, my other adopted child. She just arrived yesterday. Rosalie this is Jasper.'

'Hello.' I said timidly.

'Hey.' He replied just as softly.

'Okay guys, I am really sorry but there is an emergency at the hospital and two kids from the local middle school got injured doing some sort of prank. I have to go tend to them. I will be back as soon as possible. Talk. Get to know each other while I am gone. When I am back we can go out to dinner. Ok I must be off. Be good, don't open the door to anyone and Rosalie could you show Jasper his room it is the one right beside yours. Bye.' With that he rushed out leaving me with Jasper.

After a couple of seconds Jasper spoke.

'We match.' He said while looking at me. I looked over to see we were both wearing the same hoodie and all black.

I smiled a bit. 'I guess we do.' At least we had some stuff in common.

'Do you want to see your room?' I asked.

'Sure. That would be great.' We walked up the stairs in silence, him walking up behind me and I led him to the room beside mine.

Jaspers room was just as amazing as mine. His too had the same bathroom, but had a green colour scheme. His walls were a very deep green colour; his bed was black, green and white. There was war memorabilia all around the room. There was also a huge bookshelf with too many books to count on it. There was a flat screen in there as well along with any other thing a guy would want in his room.

When I turned to see Jaspers reaction it was priceless. His jaw was practically on the ground. He looked like he had just seen a tiny gnome named Fred come up to an old guy and kick him in the balls. (LOL don't ask) I went and sat on this leather couch waiting for him to come in, but he just stayed there standing with his jaw open. I decided I would let him know he could come in; it was his room.

'You know, you can come in. It is now your room. Oh and you might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies. ' I giggled. Wait! Giggled? When did this happen? He quickly shut his mouth and came and sat beside me.

'Is this really mine?' He asked with awe written all over his face.

'Yes it is. Don't worry I did the exact same thing when I was showed my room. I think I might have been worse.' He smiled at me. It was quiet for awhile.

'Rosalie, if you mind me asking what happened to you to make you like that?' He said addressing the way I was dressed. 'Unless that is the way you choose to dress. It is just that when you laughed at me, it was so happy and playful. A completely different person was who I pictured made that laugh.'

'Who did you picture, when you heard m laugh?'

'Don't get mad at me, but I pictured a girl with long blonde hair that was a princess.'

I laughed. 'You got it absolutely right.'

'What do you mean?'

'The person you just described, that was the exact person who I was before what happened.'

'Oh. If you mind me asking, what happened?' I don't know why I decided to tell Jasper, but I did. He just made me feel so calm while I was with him. He listened as patiently as Carlisle did but when I was telling him, I just got the feeling that he knew exactly how I was feeling. It was like he was reading all my emotions.

'I am sorry Rosalie, but I know exactly how you feel.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'As long as you would like to listen.' I nodded. I hadn't noticed before but Jasper had a southern accent in this voice.

'Both my parents were drug and alcohol addicts. They would come home everyday stoned or drunk. I would get beat, swore at and yelled at by both of them. They started this when I was about 3 and they didn't have enough money for their drugs and alcohol because my mothers' father cut her off. They would blame me for it. They would say it was my entire fault they didn't have any money. I never had anyone I could go to. They would usually get some person to watch over me until they got home and then they would come and beat me. The person that had watched me just left because they knew I got beat, but didn't care enough to tell anyone to help me. When I was 6 a girl about the age of 18 came to watch over me every night. Her name was Sophie. She was a kind caring person and it was my fault she got killed.' By now there were tears streaming down Jasper and my face.

'My parents had come home one night completely over the edge. Their eyes were deluded and you could smell the alcohol on them from 5 feet away. Sophie was in the living room with me reading a story when they got home. Sophie had never known I got beat, and I never told her. Whenever she asked about the bruises and cuts I would lie and say I got them from school or a game with other kids. This night however my parents didn't wait till Sophie left to start. My father came into the living room and threw me against the wall saying I was stupid and should try reading because I was a failure. Sophie was screaming and trying to stop him when my mother came and started hurting me also. She was trying so hard to help me but I couldn't do anything for her. Soon they left me alone and went after her. She tried to get away and I tried to help but they never stopped. My mother then grabbed a knife.'

He was sobbing and stuttering so much now. 'Shh…hee stab..ed herr and iitt waa..ass all mmy ffaulltt.'

He couldn't believe that, could he?

'Jasper,' I spoke sternly, 'There is no, absolutely NO BLODDY WAY IN HELL THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!' He stopped stuttering and looked to me.

I spoke softly now. 'This is not your fault, not at all. Your parents were drunks and horrible, vile creatures. You were the victim here; you have nothing to feel the blame for. Sophie, she saw you were in trouble and unlike the others helped you. She saw that you are an amazing person and that you didn't deserve any of it. Don't let her life go to waste by wallowing in self-pity. She wouldn't want you to be like this and I don't want you to be like this either.'

'I know you just came here, but I already see you as my brother. You may or may not feel the same way, but you, like Carlisle, listened to me when no one else would. Because of that, I will always see you as my family.'

He smiled at me, massively. 'I see you as my sister too. My little sister; the one that should take her own advice as well.'

I looked at him confused. What did he mean; I should take my own advice.

He chuckled at my confused expression.

'_You_ should also stop with the self pity. I don't want to see my sister hating herself for what happened to her parents.'

I interrupted him, '_But_ it was _my fault_. _I _was the one who wanted to go out_, I_ had begged them to take me, the murderer _killed_ them, NOT _me_; it was _my fault_.'

'No. _It wasn't_. You just like me are blaming yourself for what you _couldn't_ have stopped. I don't want to see you hurt any more then you want to see me. So please stop hurting yourself, or I won't stop either.'

'But, if I……'

He stopped me. 'No, you stop. You keep thinking of how it is your fault, but did you ever stop to think it was never you. It wasn't. It wasn't you who pulled the trigger was it? No it wasn't. It was that heartless murderer who killed them not you.'

'Thank you Jasper. Thank you so much.' I said as I went to hug him while crying.

'Thank you too. Without you I would probably still be having my own pity party.'

'Carlisle is signing me up for a psychiatrist. I think it would be good for both of us.' He nodded. 'We will be meeting with him on Saturdays. Oh and Jasper, I don't think I can handle other people other than you and Carlisle for a while, so I will be being home schooled. Carlisle wanted to know if you would also like to be home schooled.'

'I think it would be best for now. You know Rose; I never talked this much to anyone in my life before.'

'I am glad you could Talk to me Jasper. But, I think you should also tell Carlisle about everything that went on in your life before.' I really hoped he would tell Carlisle. He would help him.

'If you think Carlisle wouldn't throw me out then I will.'

'Carlisle would never do that Jasper. He is the most caring person I have ever met.' Aside from my old family, but he doesn't need to know about them. I never told anyone about them. 'He would never throw you out. He didn't throw me away after I told him about my horrible life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Carlisle came home it was the late afternoon. Jasper and I had spent the entire time talking, laughing and getting to know each other. He was the nicest person I met in a long time.

As Carlisle saw us sitting in the living room hanging out, he smiled so big I thought his face would get stuck like that.

'So kids, are you both getting along well.' He was still smiling enormously.

'We are getting along perfectly sir, and I would like to inform you that I will be joining Rosalie in counseling and for home schooling if you will have me.'

If I thought Carlisle was smiling big before, it had nothing on how big his smile was now. He was possibly glowing with happiness.

'Of course, I would be delighted if you would like to become part of my family son.'

'Thank you very much for having me. But I would like to tell of my life before, if you are willing to listen.'

'I would be honored to listen about your life Jasper.'

And with that it began. Jasper spoke without being interrupted at all, just as Carlisle had done for me.

I listened to Jaspers story along with Carlisle again. Even after hearing it a first time, it still made me cry. I hated what those low-life, good for nothing basterds had done to Jasper. At least they were in jail and were staying there for a long time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We went to bed late again. Carlisle had spent time with us after Jaspers story and we watched The Dark Knight. I have to say, that movie was awesome. I loved the car that Batman drove.

I always loved cars. It was the thing my father and I bonded over. He would take me to car shows all the time. I knew every part of a car's engine by the time I was 8.

We spoke more about likes and dislike too. When I told Jasper and Carlisle about my obsession with cars they were really interested. Jasper was surprised at first but then went on in saying how I was such a weird girl. Then I told him he was a nerd for his love of reading everything in sight.

Carlisle told me that he had a surprise for me and Jasper the next morning, well today.

I quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a baggy white shirt and went down for breakfast. Jasper was already downstairs eating some cereal. I grabbed a bowl and joined him We talked throughout breakfast wondering what Carlisles' surprise for us was.

After we finished eating, Carlisle called us into the living room.

We both sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle to continue.

'Jasper, Rosalie, I wanted to get you both something that would make you feel happy here. I couldn't think of what you both liked before, but after last night I got an idea. I made some calls last night and got everything organized.'

I spoke up. 'Carlisle, you didn't need to get us anything. We already feel_ we_ owe you for all the kindness you have showed us.' Jasper nodded along with me. Carlisle was kind to us, took us in when no one else would. Anything else he got us would just be too much.

'No, I want you both to know I love you both and only want you to have what you desire. So without further ado I would like you both to follow me to show you Jaspers surprise.'

Jasper and I followed Carlisle up the stairs to the room beside Jaspers. I had never even been to all the rooms in the house. The only ones I had been in were my room, Jaspers, Carlisles, the kitchen, dining room and living room. I wonder what is in the room.

'Both of your, close your eyes.' Jasper and I laughed but obeyed.

Carlisle led us both in and closed the door behind us.

'Alright open your eyes.'

**Jasper POV**

'Alright open your eyes.'

I opened my eyes only to see the biggest home library ever. It was two stories, knocking out part of the third floor.

It had probably more than 5 thousand books in here, more than some libraries own. There was a fire place with a golden rug near it and was surrounded by dark red couches. In the far corner was a large wooden desk with a large velvet chair beside it. There was a large spiral staircase leading to the second floor, to more books!

I was in complete awe! I had never had a present before in my life let alone a present thing big!

I couldn't even speak. This was too much. I was in shock. I looked beside me to see Rose's face probably mirroring mine and Carlisle would was sweating bullets at the chance I wouldn't like the surprise.

'Well… Jasper do you like your library?' Wait; did he just say _my_ library? I thought he was showing this so I could use it, not that it was mine.

'You mean that all this,' I gestured to the entire room with my hands, 'is all mine?'

'Yes Jasper of course it is yours. Come look at the door.' Rosalie quickly came out of her shock and smiled hugely at me and followed Carlisle.

On the door was a gold plated sign that said:

_Jasper Whitlock Cullens' Library_

Whoa. Not only had he given me a library, he gave me his last name. He accepted me into his family, his life.

'You gave me your last name?'

'Yes, well, if you would prefer not having it, I could remove it right away.'

'No, actually I was wondering if I could take on your last name only. I only want the last name of my family, not of murderers.'

I sensed Carlisles smile before I saw it.

'That can be arranged. I will call it in after I show you both Rosalies gift. But before we go and see hers, I would like you to see the last part of your gift Jasper.' There was more? How much did he have to give us after all he had already given?

Rosalie voiced my question.

'Carlisle, you already gave us so much, there is no need to give away more. You will waste all your money.'

'Nonsense. Spending money on both your happiness is not a waste at all. Now please both of you except the gifts please.' We both sighed. He knew he had won so he began to lead us back into the library. He led us to the opposite corner of the library from where the desk was.

There was a podium with a glass case surrounding it. Inside was a book.

'Jasper, I remember you told me about the book Sophie would read to you every day and you said it was your favourite childhood book. Well I made a few calls and got the first printed copy of the book 'Voytek the Solider Bear' by Gary Paulin. It is very old so I kept it in the case, but you can take it out any time you want to read with the key in the top drawer in your desk.'

I can't believe he got the book and the first copy ever printed too.

'Thank you so much Carlisle, you don't know how much this means to me.' That book was the only thing that reminded me of Sophie and her kindness.

'So you were always an army man, weren't you Jasper.' Rosalie and Carlisle laughed while I smiled.

'Alright, Rosalie are you ready for your gift?'

After leaving the library, I mean _my_ Library (I would definitely be coming back very and I mean very soon), we headed outside and went to the drive way.

I hadn't noticed before, but the house was secluded and I liked it like this. There was a river in the back yard and a forest. The closest neighbor was at least a 10 minute walk away.

We were on the driveway and I noticed we were headed down to a separate part of the drive way that led to another garage. Carlisle led us up to the side door and on the entrance it said:

_Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullens' Garage_

Just like Jaspers sign it was gold plated.

After a minute of complete silence, Rosalie began to cry. I turned to her so fast when she started crying I think I might have gotten whiplash.

It amazed me that after only about a day of knowing each other I came to think of her as my sister. My little sister that needed to be protected after all she had been through.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Carlisle asked 'Rosalie, what is wrong? Do you not like it?'

She laughed. 'No Carlisle, I love it. I absolutely love it. Can we see the inside?' Carlisle nodded and took a gold key out of his pocket and opened the door.

**Rosalie POV**

This garage was amazing and it was mine. I can't believe Carlisle would do all this for Jasper and I. He truly is the most amazing, caring man ever.

The garage was immaculate. It had red marble flooring with black cabinets. It was any mechanics dream.

When I saw what was in the middle of the garage I almost died. There in the center of the garage was the Ashton Martin Vanquish.

I screamed. I know, it was the most childish thing to do but I couldn't hold it in. I mean I was only 12, tuning 13 in one month, I couldn't even drive yet.

'Carlisle….car…..vanquish…..garage……amazing…..too much….THANK YOU!!!' I screamed.

Carlisle and Jasper were laughing at my excitement. I finally calmed down and they were still chuckling.

'Carlisle, the car, it is way too much. I mean I can't even drive yet. You already got me a whole garage, filled with tools and equipment.'

'Rosalie, Jasper, there is nothing that you wanted that I wouldn't give you. Please except the gifts.'

Jasper and I nodded and gave Carlisle a hug. We both went into the garage to look at the car. I can't believe that it is mine! While I was admiring my car and Jasper was looking at the stereo of the car, I saw a black Ducati 1098. I turned to Carlisle and he smiled at me knowing what I saw.

'Jasper come over here I want to show you something.' When he came over, his face went into shock mode. He was like that for a minute until my laughing got him out of it.

'Is it mine?' Carlisle nodded and Jasper gave Carlisle the biggest hug I have ever seen.

We spent the rest of the day acting just as any family should have; playing and hanging out.

I felt complete with my new family and I didn't want to go back to the dark place I was once in.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright that was chapter 7! It was my longest chapter ever! Hope you liked. REVIEW REVIEW!! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.**


	8. Introductions And The Mutt

**Alright here is chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, nada, Asgjë, Ništa, Niets, Rien, कुछ नहीं, Τίποτα δεν, 何もない, Niente, Ingen ting NOTHING!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

Today is the first day of school and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

It is the first day of grade 7 and I am in Mrs. Hoover's class. It wasn't the fact of new teachers and harder work that scared me, it was the fact that I never got friends at school.

To be completely truthful, I never had a friend since I lost them when I was 7.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower before putting on black shorts with a blue tank top and my blue, plaid converse.

It was around 7:30 when I got downstairs. I made myself a breakfast of Count Chocoula cereal and a glass of orange juice. I was just finishing washing up my dishes when the doorbell rang. It was only 7:50 in the morning; I had no idea who would come this early.

I opened the front door to find Emmett.

'Hey little sis! You ready for grade 7?' He asked very enthusiastically. He was wearing dark blue shorts with a baseball jersey and black converse.

I giggled at his enthusiasm and invited him in.

'Ehh… not really. When you don't have any friends, you usually don't enjoy school at all.' He faced me with a determined look on his face.

'You, Bellsy are the most amazing, fun and nice little sister I have ever had or met. If the other kids don't like you then they are not worth _our_ time.'

I noticed how he said our instead of your. What did he mean?

'Our?' I asked him curiously.

'Yes Bellsy. OUR. You and me, we've got to stick together, that's what brother and sister do. I will not hang around people who are mean to my little sister.'

I was touched by his protectiveness. No one was ever like that with me since Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

Sure Charlie was a nice guy, but he was never around. He was always either at the police station or fishing. And now he also added going to La Push ever chance he got to hang out with Billy.

I smiled and gave Emmett one of his bear hugs. He was actually surprised, for about 2 seconds. Then he picked me up and squished the living day lights out of me. When he put me down I looked at the clock. 8:05, we had to go if we were going to walk to school on time.

'Come on Emmy-bear, we have to get going, if we are going to make it to school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We made it to school just in time for the bell to ring. We raced in to Mrs. Hoovers' class and took the last two seats beside each other. They were in front of Jacob Black and Miss stuck up herself Lauren.

Emmett and I sat down quickly and Mrs. Hoover made us all stand and introduce our selves. Like that would actually be needed. It was Forks for crying out loud. Everyone inhere knew who everyone was aside from Jacob and Emmett.

Everyone went quickly then it was my turn. I got up and quickly said my introduction.

'My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Uhh… I like reading and listening to music.'

I sat down quickly while Lauren coughed loser at me.

Emmett glared so intensely at her I was almost frightened by him. Jacob also laughed so Emmett started to glare at him; Jacob looked scared. I laughed internally.

It was Emmett turn.

'Hey,' He boomed in his loud, thunderous voice.

Everyone who hadn't been paying attention before sure was paying attention to the new boy with the very loud voice. Even the teacher looked surprised at his loudness. Jacob scowled at the attention Emmett was getting. It seems like someone is an attention seeker.

'My name is Emmett Dale McCarthy. My birthday is on January 2nd and I am a Capricorn. I have a sister and she is my best friend, her name is Bella.'

Everyone turned to look at me, girls with jealousy and boys with smirks.

Jacob on the other hand looked at Emmett with pure anger and jealousy in his eyes.

That was weird.

'My hobbies include pranking, eating, playing sports and beating up people who are mean to people I care about.'

Emmett finished and everyone was quiet. The teacher then called on Lauren.

'Like hey. I'm Lauren, like you didn't already know that. I am like pretty and popular.' With that she sat down. Jacob was next.

'HEY! MY NAME IS JACOB BLACK.' he screamed. It hurt my ears.

When he said his name I thought I was Emmett tense from the corner of my eye. It must have been nothing.

He was trying to get his voice to be like Emmett. Booming yet it sounded like music. His just sounded like he was screeching.

Someone was going through their voice changing stage in puberty.

Everyone looked at Jacob. He smiled hugely and some girls sighed. Ughh.

Emmett snickered next to me and I smiled back at him.

Jacob continued on about how he moved from Phoenix and how he was really popular.

Girls thought he was amazing and the guys all wanted to be his friend.

I just thought he was being cocky, and from the look on Emmett face, so did he.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The teacher had continued on about the rules and expectations of the class room and then we had a short recess.

Emmett and I decided we would go to one of the basket ball nets and play. Well he would _try_ to teach me to play.

We got to the furthest court and I stayed there to make sure no one else came and took it while he went to go get a basket ball.

While I was waiting, none other than Jacob Black came up to me.

'Hey Bella, what's up?' he asked while trying to be cool by leaning up against the basketball pole.

'I am going to play basketball with Emmett.'

'Emmett?' he asked trying to play dumb. 'Oh you mean that huge kid that claimed to be your best friend. The one that was trying way too hard to impress you?' I glared at him.

'He was NOT trying hard. He was being himself. You on the other hand were being a cocky, idiotic moron who thinks he is the king of the whole damn world.'

I was seething when I was finished. How dare he say that about Emmett. I started to walk away when Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

'I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean it. It was just that I am at a new school and it is really hard to make friends. I just wanted everyone to like me. I wanted _you _to like me. You are so cool, smart and pretty. I just wanted to be friends with you.'

I looked at him. It looked like he was being sincere. Maybe Jacob wasn't that bad of a person.

'Please Bella, give me a chance. I really want to get to know you better. Your dad is coming to La Push today. Why don't you come along to?'

I thought about it. Why not? It would be the nice thing to do.

'Alright, I will come.'

'YES! You won't regret this Bella.' He said before running off.

I really hope I won't.

**Emmett POV**

I was getting the basket ball to play with Bella when Lauren came up to me.

'Hey Emmett, do you want to come hang out with me and my friends?' She was twirling be fake blond hair around her fingers.

Was she trying to be hot?

It wasn't working.

'Uh no thanks Lauren, I am already hanging out with Bella.' She looked disgusted. Why should she look disgusted I was the one that had to look at her face.

'Why would you _want_ to hang around with little miss loner, when you could hang out with me and be popular?' She sneered.

'Well firstly she is funny, she is smart, she is cool and she is the nicest person ever and the best little sister a guy could ask for. And unlike you she has a personality, not a big air filled head like yours.'

She looked furious and stomped off to her little _popular_ friends.

I grabbed a basketball and headed to Bella.

I can't wait to play. I haven't played basketball in a while. It will be so cool! I will rock at it for sure, I mean all you have to do is kick it, right?

I walked across the playground only to see that dog boy I was told to look out for, walking away fro Bella.

What did that _mutt_ say to my sister!

I walked up to Bella and asked her what dog boy said.

'Bella, what was the mutt doing over here?'

'Emmett, Jacob is not a mutt. He is a nice person.'

'I don't like him.'

'Why not? He never did anything to you.' Well I was told by god not to let him harm you so I am trying to do that. Yeah, like I would actually tell her that.

'I just don't. He just gives me a bad feeling. You know like the one you get when you walk into a house with no one in there and it is all dark and really quiet.'

'Emmett that is not a good reason. Wait; are you jealous that he is getting more attention then you?

Me? Jealous!

'Are you kidding me! Me, _jealous _of mutt boy over there! You have got to be kidding me.'

'Well I don't see any other reason as to why you don't like him.' Other then the fact I was told by a very good source he is bad news.

'For your information Bella, Lauren came up to me, asked me if I wanted to hang out with her, not mutt boy. I turned her down because I wanted to hang out with my favorite person. But seeing as you would rather hang out with mutt boy, I will leave you to it.'

With that I walked away. I spent the rest of the recess shooting baskets by myself.

You actually throw them in the hoop, not kick them. Which I think is much easier them kicking them.

Maybe I should have left Bella. I wasn't supposed to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am srry i no it is not the longest chapter ever but i am trying! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Making New Friends And Losing Old Ones

**Second chapter today! WOOOH!! lol any wayss enough of my stupidness on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me=Own nothing :(**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

I feel horrible. I should have never said any of that Emmett.

I am such a horrible person! He was the first person who was ever nice to me and I go and start being mean to him. I was now at home in my room clutching the necklace Alice had given me before I left.

'Bella hurry and get ready, we are heading down to La Push in an hour.'

I sighed but got up anyway. I took a quick shower and dressed according to my mood. I usally did dress the way I felt.

I chose to wear a plain black t-shirt, with a black shirt that went up to my knees, white and black leggings, black converse, and my black headband.

Yes, I am very depressed right now, but you would be to if you just blown off the one friend you have made in 5 years!

The only thing I was wearing that had colour was my necklace from Alice that was hanging in front of my t-shirt, Rosalies' necklace that I wore tucked under my shirt so it wouldn't get ruined and the beautiful crystal bracelet Edward had given me. I never took any of these off and if I did they went safely into the jewelry box Esme had given me.

'Come on Bella, lets' get moving!' Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs. I walked down the stairs. Charlie looked at me and frowned but didn't comment.

He knew by now not to comment on how I dressed. He was probably just mad I was dressing like a depressed girl when we were going to his best friend's house.

He wanted me to look nice and like a normal girl. I had over heard him on the phone with Billy when I came home. Billy was telling Charlie how much Jacob wouldn't stop talking about me.

Charlie commented and said we would probably end up married and then they would officially be family.

I had then yelled I would not marry Jacob. I yelled very loudly too. Billy probably heard so Charlie told him he would call him back later.

He then came to me and told me I was to behave and be nice to Jacob. He also had the nerve to tell me to take off the necklace and bracelet I wore every day. I just screamed no and ran up the stairs and stayed there until he called me down to leave so we could go to La Push.

We were no sitting silently in the cruiser. I chose not to speak with Charlie.

We arrived at the Blacks' house and Jacob came running outside and torn open my door and dragged me into the house.

He just kept talking and talking, not stopping even when I didn't give an answer.

He finally stopped and I looked over to him. He looked really sad.

'You don't want to be here do you?' He didn't give me a chance to answer when he continued.

'It's alright; I mean you don't have to be friends with me.' He started to walk away when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'No Jake, stay. How about we hang out at the beach?'

He smiled widely and agreed.

We spent the rest of the time hanging out. Jake was pretty okay once you got past all the crap he did.

'Bella, why are you dressed so depressed?' I looked at him.

'I was just feeling a little bad before, but I am alright now. Actually I am having a great time.'

He laughed. 'Good, I wanted you to have a good time with me. You know, I have noticed you never take off that necklace and bracelet, what's so special about them?' I froze.

He saw my reaction and quickly took back the question. But I told him I would tell him another time.

By the time we had to go home, Jake became a very good friend to me and I was glad.

I was at the door saying bye to Jacob now.

'Since we are friends now Bella, maybe we could hang out at school together?' he asked me with hope in his eyes. I couldn't turn him down, that would be mean and I didn't want to lose another friend today.

'Alright Jake, that would be awesome.'

It was another silent car ride home and I went to sleep quickly once I was in my room.

**Emmett POV**

I came home after school, and I was sad.

I lost my friend today, _and_ my little sister. Wow I must hold the world record for being a dumb guy who loses people he cares about.

My parents were worried about me because I wasn't eating much at dinner.

'Emmett, sweetie are you alright? You only had 3 serving of the meat loaf. Does it taste bad?'

'Sorry, no it tastes fine; I am just not that hungry, can I be excused?'

My parents nodded and I left the dining room and ran to by bedroom.

I don't know when but I fell asleep. I woke again at 12 with someone saying my name again.

Who would come in my room in the middle of the night? OME IT'S A MURDERER!

Where did I put my bat? I remember it is under my bed.

I grabbed my bat and jumped onto my bed ready to attack.

'EMMETT! It is me! Michael. Put down the bat!'

Huh? OHH YEAHH. Whoops my bad.

'Sorry.' I mumbled while putting the bat down, I was still half asleep.

'So what's up sir? Missing me already in heaven? If you are asking me to come back then I might as well come, I already messed up and I can't find Rosalie anywhere. I failed you sir.' I said with my head ducked down.

'Emmett I am not bringing you back. You will keep your distance from Bella but watch out for her. She will come to you when she is ready. Rosalie on the other hand is going to be coming during the first year of high school.'

'But what if I mess up again, sir?'

'Emmett, you did not mess up, everything that has happened is because of fate, not because you _messed up._'

'Okay.' I said sleepily.

'Now Emmett I want you to stay away from the Black child. Don't let your guard down around him, now you need your sleep. Until we meet again Emmett.'

With that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up the next day to the sound of thunder.

BOOM!! I fell out of my bed.

It was 7:30, damn I am going to be late for school!

I quickly threw on a shirt, pants and brushed my teeth. I grabbed an apple and an umbrella and I was out the door.

I walked to school in the rain by myself. This is so boring without Bellsy here with me.

Hmm that rain drop looks like a duck, so does that one, and that one! AHH it is raining ducks!

I ran into the school to get away from the ducks falling out of the sky.

I went to my seat and saw that Bella was sitting with Jacob and his _popular _friends.

Grr.. damn dog has to come and ruin everything. Deep breathe Emmett. Remember what Michael said, watch out for her from a distance and she will call me when she needs me most.

I spent the rest of the day watching over Bella, making sure she was alright and dog boy wasn't hurting her.

She was fine, other than the fact she looked uncomfortable with all the popular and sad whenever she looked at me.

That made me sad.

Maybe I should break out into song like they do in that movie 'high school musical'. OME I know the perfect song!

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me__[Chorus:]__  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart__[Chorus]__[Chorus]_

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Nahh. I will leave the random singing to Zac Efron.

I also noticed that Bella always seemed to be fidgeting with either her necklace or bracelet all the time when she was with the 'we're so stuck on ourselves it is disgusting' group, the name I gave Jacob and his friends.

She never takes off that stuff.

I should have asked her why when I had a chance too.

I guess I won't know now.

Bell looks so bored; I wish I hadn't been an idiot. Now I have to watch her from afar.

Well I better just do that and try not to mess up.

**Bella POV **

...

If I have to listen to someone say 'like' one more time I think I will explode.

Whenever Jacob is around all the _populars_ he acts like a different person. Then when we hang out by ourselves he is himself again.

That boy is very confusing.

But, he is my only friend and the popular people are being nice to me for once. Jessica and Laruen complemented me on my hair and I think Mike, Tyler and Eric were flirting with me.

Eww. I know that was disturbing. Jacob didn't seem to like it either.

Jake seems to have taken on the role of top popular guy and everyone follows him, everyone but Emmett.

Ahh, why must I be such an idiot! I let the one person I could be myself with, since _them_, go away!

'Bella you want to hang out with us on Friday? Everyone is going to be at the beach down at the Rez?'

Might as well, at least Jake will be there. I nodded.

I quickly glanced over at Emmett sitting alone. Even though he is nicer, more handsome, taller, stronger and so much more then Jacob, he is by himself because he dissed Lauren.

Who then told everyone if they went near him they would be declaring social suicide.

If only I hadn't been such a brat, but I have new friends now, Goodbye Emmy-Bear.

I said my silent goodbye to Emmett.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Aww goodbye?! HAHA im not evil, it is soo not going to end like that. Review and i will update faster :)**


	10. One Year

**WOOH! I updated 3 times today! Don't you just love me? lol :P**

**On to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One year later: Everyone is 14.**

**Emmett POV**

It has been one year since I have spoken with Bellaboo.

In my spare time I made up some new nick names for her and Rosalie so when I meet her I have them all ready.

Bella:

Bellsy

Bellsy-Wellsy

Belly

Bellaboo

Smelly Belly Jelly

Bella-Bear

Bells

Bell

Rosalie:

Rose

Rosie

Rosie-Posie

R-Dawg

R-Unit

Rawrr

Anyway, I have been keeping my eye on Bella and Jacob just as I was told. He has done nothing bad except for be a cocky, idiotic, dumb dog.

Bella and Jacob are now dating. They started dating at the end of grade 8 about a week ago.

I have been silently following them everywhere they go. They never see me, but sometimes I think Bella knows I do.

There is only a month and a half left until Michael said Rosalie would be seen. I haven't heard from Michael since last year so I must be doing everything right, right?

I am nervous and excited for school to start.

What if I ruin Rosalies' life even more?

I would hate myself for doing that.

What if Bella gets hurt while I am watching over Rosalie?

I would hate myself for that.

AHH!! Too much self-loathing! My head hurts.

*Bells* Oh my Bella senses are tingling! She must be going with Jacob somewhere.

To the Emmett Mobile! Do do-do-do Do do-do-do (Batman Theme)

**Bella POV**

It has been one year since I have spoken to Emmy-Bear.

We graduated middle school, I was popular and I hated it. I was totally alone except for Jacob.

That was why I finally said yes to him when he asked me out when we graduated.

He was a nice person and a good friend, so I gave him a chance. I didn't love him, that was for sure, but maybe I could grow to love him.

Jacob got more and more clingy t me after I said yes. He would be all possessive if any guy would look at me.

But he is just being Jacob, I can't ask him to stop, not after he was my friend when no one else was.

Sigh, Emmett. I should have just begged Emmett for his forgiveness instead of being a hard headed idiot.

I think I am delusional too. Whenever it is just me and Jacob alone, I always think I see Emmett watching me, like he still cares for me after I was such an idiot.

It's nice to think he still does, even when he doesn't. I know he doesn't, who would still care after I ignored them for a year just because Jacob told me to.

_Riinngg_

Jacob is here, we are going to go hang around town.

I quickly grabbed my bag and made sure my necklace and locket were not loose before heading outside to see Jacob.

I noticed that whenever I am with Jacob and his friends I hold on to the necklace and bracelet like they are my life line. I never let them go. One hand is always holding either the necklace or the bracelet.

I walked outside and gave Jake a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Charlie smiled hugely at that.

He and Billy are always talking about us getting married now. Jacob sometimes joins them. He usually says we will be together forever and that we will get to share our first kiss someday. I always stay quiet.

Jacob wouldn't be my first kiss. Sigh, if only he were here with me now.

_Flashback (Everyone is 6)_

'_Bella, BELLA!!' Edward yelled while running into my room. _

'_Bella, guess what.' He was out of breath. It looked like he ran all the way here._

'_What happened Eddie?' He only ever let me call him that._

'_I saw Annie kissing a boy!' Annie was the baby sitter we had whenever our parents went out together._

'_Really?'_

'_Yup, right on the lips.' He started making kissy faces at me. I giggled._

_Hmm.. I wonder…_

'_Bella what are you thinking?'_

'_I was thinking what it is like to kiss someone.'_

'_Me too.'_

'_Do you want to try Eddie?'_

'_Okay'_

_He puckered up and leaned into each other. I felt a spark of electricity when our lips touched, but I never said anything, I thought it was weird._

_It was the sweetest kiss ever. _

_After we kissed Edward looked up at me. We stayed silent for a while._

'_Bella?'_

'_Yes Eddie.' He looked up at me and then stood up._

'_TAG! Your it!' Then he ran off with me chasing behind him._

_End Flashback_

I always smile when I think of my first kiss. I had never told anyone about it, not even Alice or Rose.

Jacob thought I was never kissed and he wanted to be my first.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jake and I spent the day together just hanging out. It was late now and we were at the park. Everyone else had gone; it was only me and Jake.

'Bella I got you something.' He took out a small poorly wrapped package and gave it to me.

I just started at it.

'Well open it. I want to see your reaction.'

I nodded and opened up the package to find a charm bracelet.

I don't want to be mean, but it was horrible. It was a dog hanging on it with plastic black bead around it. I couldn't help but compare it to the one from Edward.

Edwards was beautiful and elegant, while Jacobs looked like something you got out of those toy vending machines where you put in 25 cents.

I kept staring at the ugly little charm bracelet (LOL that is actually what it is called), dumbfounded.

He thought I was staring at it with joy. He moved closer until he was right in front of me and kissed me.

While he was kissing me I was frozen. I kept comparing him to Edward. Edward was soft, sweet and gentle, Jacob was definitely not. I was still frozen when he moved away.

'I got it for you since you always wear that _other_ one, so you can take that one off and out mine on.' I reached out to start taking Edwards charm bracelet off when I unfroze and slapped his hand away.

He grabbed his hand and started to glare at me. He was angry, I was pissed off.

'Why the hell did you do that! I was just trying to get off that piece of shit so you could wear the one that I gave you. You know the one I, your first kiss, gave to you.' He was just pissing me off even more.

'My bracelet is NOT a piece of shit! The one you gave me is!' He looked taken back by my comment and I continued. 'And for your information I am wearing the bracelet I got from my first kiss.'

He looked at me confused and angry.

'Yes, Jacob,' I said with venom in my voice, '_you_ are NOT my first kiss and I am so glad about that. And I will not wear that piece of shit ever!'

I turned and stormed off but not before Jacob grabbed my arm and turned my around, painfully, and glared down at me.

'_Who the HELL kissed you before me. I will _kill _them!'_ I shook off his hand.

'His name is Edward Masen and he doesn't live here. He never has.'

'Ha you are making that shit up. There is no Edward Masen.' He was laughing at me and I was walking away but he again grabbed my arm.

'Where do you think you are going?'

With that he crashed his lips on to mine and pushed me onto the floor.

I felt disgusting. He was kissing so hard and biting. He moved down to my neck and his hands were moving up my shirt.

Tears were streaming down my face. I screamed but no one was around to help me.

**Emmett POV**

Bella and Jacob were at the park walking around. Jacob was being his usual self, not doing anything to Bella.

_Grrrwarr_

Ahh damn I am hungry. It was already 8:30 and everyone had left the park. It was only Bella, Jacob and me.

I glance at Bella and Jacob. He was giving her a gift.

Safe enough. OHH the ice cream store is still open.

I ran as fast as I could and got myself a chocolate ice cream.

I was walking back when I heard someone scream help. I looked around, there was no one on the streets.

Wait; Bella, BELLA.

That _Mutt _is hurting her!

I dropped the ice cream and ran full speed back to where I left them

What I saw made he want to tear that pup limb from limb.

There was Bella, on the floor crying and that piece of shit was on top of her with his hands travelling up her body.

_Only when hell freezes over will I let him get that far._

I growled and threw the piece of shit off Bella.

I threw him to the ground and started to beat him to a bloody pulp. Bella stopped crying long enough to run over to me and stop me before I killed him.

'Em, please stop. He is not worth it. I don't want to get you in trouble.' She said while crying. I looked at her. She looked so broken and that shit did this to her.

I got up kicked him one last time in the gut, hard. I put my arm around my sister and walked with her.

We walk silently until I saw a bench and sat down beside her.

'Bella are you alright, do you need anything, do you want me to beat him up? Tell me, what should I do?'

I said desperately trying to find something to make my baby sister feel better.

She looked up at me with puffy, red eyes.

'I am so sorry Emmett.' She whispered.

Sorry? Why was she sorry? That pig just molested her and she is sorry. Ughh girls confuse me.

'Bellsy, why are you sorry? That pig hurt you, you have nothing to be sorry about.'

'Emmett, I am sorry for being mean. I am sorry for ditching you for a piece of scum, I am sorry for being the worst little sister ever.' She looked down at her lap, ashamed.

Wow, my little sister truly is a saint. Even after she is hurt, all she cares about is if I am mad she became friends with a swine.

I laughed at her. She looked up at me, clearly confused at why I was laughing.

'Bellsy-Wellsy, I was never mad at you. That idiot lied to you and tricked you into being hi friend and I can never hate you for that. I never did. What kind of brother hates his own sister?'

She giggled.

'So you don't hate me?'

'Never little sister, never.' I said while hugging my sister.

**Bella POV**

'_Never little sister, never.' __Said my big brother while hugging me._

This proved it. I had the world's best big brother, and nothing would stop me from keeping him.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Here it is. It is short i know, don't kill me. **

**And to let you all know Jasper and Rosalie did not die they are still in the story, i just wanted to finish off the stuff i had to do with Emmett and Bella.**

**Next chapter is Rosalie and Jasper!! **

**Update and i will give you more chapters! **

**REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!!!**


	11. One Year And More Problems

**HELLO beautiful people who read my story! Happy Easter! Hope everyone is having a good long weekend, i know i am.**

**Anyway lets go on to the story cuase i am pretty sure no one wants to hear about my weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Bella: Yupp she is right, she owns nothing especially my Edward.**

**Edward: Yes, i only belong to my love, Bella.**

**Bella: Aww Edward, i love you.**

**Edward: I love you too, love.**

**Start kissing.....**

**Me: Uhh yeahh..... on to the story!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie POV**

It has been one year since I have came to live with Carlisle.

Wait, let me re-phrase that.

It has been one year since I felt at home with anyone in 7 years.

Carlisle has been the world best father. He has given me anything and everything I have ever wanted. He doesn't only give materialistic love, he gives real _love._

He is compassionate, loving, caring and listens to me. He did nothing but help me feel somewhat whole again. No, I haven't forgotten my parents or best friends, they will always be there, a hole in my heart, but it doesn't hurt as much knowing I have people who love and care for me where I am.

Jasper. What can I say about my brother, my best friend.

He, along with Carlisle, helped me become myself again.

They helped me see that it wasn't my fault for the murder of my parents.

Jasper was my friend when I had no one, he is my brother, and he is the person I confide in when I have a lot going on in my mind.

They both are the reason I get up every morning, and actually look forward to the day.

I have to say, I changed a lot from last year. Appearance wise and personality wise. Personality wise I am almost the same me I was before my life got changed, but not entirely the same.

Appearance wise my hair was still jet black, but I no longer wore excessive amounts of black makeup, and black clothing. I looked like me, almost.

I still don't go out much though. I don't like people staring at me like I am a freak. The only time I go out into public is when it is absolutely necessary.

I still go out of the house and in the yard, I need fresh air, but seeing as we live in a forest and our closest neighbors, the McCarthy's' I think, live about 5 minutes away I don't mind being outside.

You would think that Jasper and I would need to go outside and have fun since we were home-schooled and had nothing better to do with all our extra time. You are totally wrong.

Our schedule is way more packed than any normal students. Carlisle made sure we had the best teacher out there and we are taught everything.

The only times we are free are the evenings of Saturday and Sunday, after we finish our homework.

You may think we have it bad because we are home-schooled and never get to have any fun, well again you are wrong.

Since we spend so much time on schooling, every holiday Carlisle take Jasper and I to a different country on vacation.

During winter break last year we went to the Caribbean,

& Spring break, we went to Rome.

This summer we weren't sure where we were going to go yet.

I checked my clock; it was 9:00 am on Saturday, time for breakfast.

**Jasper POV**

I am so grateful Carlisle took me in to his home; he truly is a one of a kind man. He changed me and Rosalie for the better.

When I first saw Rosalie, she was black. Plain black. That was all she ever wore and that was the way her personality was too, dark.

Now if you saw her you would see a different person. She still had her dark moments like myself and she still felt heart wrenching pain but she wasn't dead anymore.

Her once dead, dull eyes now had some life in them, just like me.

I know I had to do something to thank Carlisle for everything.

Oh his birthday! We could throw him a party, well a dinner, Rosalie still didn't like being surrounded by people, neither did I but her fear was much more intense.

Rose was comfortable around myself and Carlisle, but others she wasn't too great.

When we would go on vacation and be at a hotel or any public place she wouldn't speak to anyone other than Carlisle and me.

Now I am getting sidetracked, that tends to happen when I start to think of my sister, and all she went through. I still get scared of what might happen if I am not there to help her.

Back to the surprise, but I will first have to ask Rose what she thinks of the idea.

I found Rose in the kitchen eating some cereal.

'Hey Jazz.' She mumbled with cereal in her mouth. She looked so much livelier today then she had the first day I met her.

She was wearing a plain black tank top with tan shorts and black converse.

I chuckled when I saw what she was wearing. We matched. Again.

I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with tan khakis and converse. We always seemed to match clothing without even knowing it. Not only did we dress alike on occasion, but we looked very similar.

Many people had called us twins and thought Carlisle was our biological father because of the similarities we shared. All of us had blue eyes and blond hair. I shared the same cheek bones as Carlisle while Rose shared the same lips.

Rose and I shared the same eye shape and noses.

'Hey Rose,' I said while sitting on the stool beside her. 'I was thinking of making a dinner for Carlisle's birthday. To celebrate the occasion and to show him how thankful I am of him. Would you like to help?'

'Of course I would, don't be so dumb Jazzy. After all Carlisle did for us, of course I would do this for him!' I smiled at her enthusiasm and she smiled back.

'Okay so I was thinking that we go to the grocery store and grab some ingredients so we can make Carlisles' favorites.'

I looked over to Rose who was frozen in her seat.

'Rose…' I asked unsure of what happened.

'Grocery store?' Oh shit. I slipped my mind she hated going out. I stayed silent.

'Please Jazz, I can't go out, please I don't want to.' I hated seeing her like this, but I needed her to try, just a little.

'Rose, I know you can do this. Please just try. If not for yourself, please for _me_, for _Carlisle_. I haven't been out in this town in a long time and I would really like to do this with my favourite sister.'

She smiled at that. 'I am your only sister ignoramus.' She laughed while I chuckled.

'I know, but I was trying to butter you up so you would come. Would you please? You have to at least try to go out once and awhile.'

She seemed reluctant but then sighed.

'Fine Jazzy you win, but only because you are my favourite brother.'

'Alright lets go, cooking is going to take awhile, considering it you that is cooking.' I laughed while she scowled at me.

'Hey, I cook fine; you are the one that burned toast.' It was her turn to laugh while I scowled.

'Okay come on we have got a lot to do.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We had gotten a taxi to drive us to the grocery store; Rose was still a little shy about everyone staring, since they hadn't seen us before.

We got out and told the taxi guy to wait about half hour, he made up some excuse about having other customers. That was until Rose took out a couple of 50's and he stayed quiet and waited.

When we were out of the car, Rose took in a deep breath to calm herself.

I quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze to show her I was here for her. She looked up at me and smiled.

We walked hand in hand into the store and took all the stares we were getting. I tried not to let it bug me so I could stay strong for Rose.

I glared at anyone who would look at us and smiled at me gratefully.

We walked into the pasta section to pick up some of the sauce and pasta Carlisle liked.

Rose was quietly looking for the sauce when I noticed we didn't pick up a cart from outside the store to put our groceries in.

I sighed. Rose looked at m curiously.

'I forgot the cart.' I was walking away when Rose grabbed my hand.

'It's alright Jazz I will get it while you stay and find some food Carlisle will like.'

'Are you sure you want to go by yourself, I could go with you.' I didn't want her to go by herself.

'Jazz I am not 4 years old, I'm 14. I can go get a cart by myself. You seriously are acting like an overbearing father, instead of the annoying brother you really are.' She laughed while I gave a forced laugh.

'Alright if you are sure…'

'Yup.' With that she disappeared through the isle, I got a horrible feeling in my stomach when I could see her anymore.

**Rosalie POV**

I was walking through the store and yet again everyone was staring at me. At times like these I would feel the old Rose inside of me want to come through and scream at all the people for looking at me like a circus freak.

But then I remember I am not her anymore, I am a broken person, not the strong girl I once was.

But, I was trying, I was trying not the let them get to me, trying for my father, for my brother.

I walked through the front door and to the side of the building where the carts were located.

I put in a dollar and tried to pull the cart out. It wouldn't budge. I kept pulling until it got loose and I feel backwards into someone behind me from the force of my pulling.

The person behind me tightened their arms around me and I started to feel scared.

'Hey Tyler, look at this fine girl throwing herself at me.'

The two boys looked at me with sick smiles and shared a laugh.

I felt my heart sink at the thought of what was going to happen.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!! I no i am evil...cliffhanger!! Don't kill me. i will update soon, if i get reviews!! So please REVIEW!!**


	12. Angel Emmett To The Rescue

**Here you are people Chapter 12 is up. I no i said i would update last monday but two people died at my school on that day and they were my cousins very good friends. she was**

**not feeling good at all so i was with her. **

**Don't Hate me please.**

**_Dedicated to the two wonderful men that died that night. You are loved greatly and missed beyond words. May you rest in peace._**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Emmett POV**

I was walking around town, bored out of my mind. Bella had gone to Port Angeles with her dad to spend some father-daughter time.

Bella thought she was being punished.

I never really noticed before, but she doesn't seem to like Charlie all that much, well she doesn't act like he is her father.

She does call him _Charlie, _instead of _Dad_.

To think about it, I never really asked her about where she lived and who she lived with before Charlie. All I knew was she came when she was 7.

I should ask her about it.

Note to self: _Emmett,_

_**Yes….**_

_Remember to ask Bella about where and who she lived with before._

_**Okay Emmett**__._

_Thanks Emmett._

_**By the way Emmett you look sexylishish today.**_

_**Aww thanks man, and if I do say so myself, you also look very sexylishish. Especially those muscles of yours *wink wink***_

_Hey man, sorry but I don't swing that way._

Gahh, my head is hurting again and I think I just hit on myself.

Is that weird?

Nahh anyone would hit on the sexylishishness that is Emmett Dale McCarthy!

Muhahahahaha!

Did I laugh evilly out loud? All the old ladies are staring at me like I am a freak.

Ha I have an idea. I turned to the ladies.

'I AM NOT AN ANIMAL I AM A HUMAN BEING! STOP STARING AT ME!'

Hahaha they all walked away as fast as they could. I sure do know how to clear an area.

I was right in front of the grocery store when someone called my name.

'Emmett, Rosalie needs your help, but you can't show it was you.' It was Michael again.

'What! How am I suppose to help her then?'

'She is in the side alleyway of the store with two young men attacking her, her new brother Jasper Cullen is inside the store. You will be allowed the return of your angel powers. Use them to help you tell Jasper that Rosalie is in need of his help. Now Go! Quickly.'

'Yes Sir.' Sweet I get my powers back!

Focus Emmett! Which one should I use?

I know! I will use my wings to fly fast to get to Jasper and use the invisibility to whisper that Rosalie needs him without letting him know it was me that told him!

I quickly turned myself invisible and pulled out my wings. How much I have missed these things! In no time at all I was inside the store beside Jasper.

'Jasper Rosalie needs you. Go outside to the alleyway quickly, she needs you now!'

Before I could even blink Jasper was out the door of the store. If I didn't know any better I would swear he had wings.

I got outside just in time to see Jasper pulling Rosalie into a taxi and leaving.

All I saw of her appearance was that she had very dark, black hair. I hope Jasper beat those sick basterds good.

**Jasper POV**

'_Jasper Rosalie needs you. Go outside to the alleyway quickly, she needs you now!'_

With that I took off running out the door. All I could think was that Rose was in trouble, over and over again. I didn't once stop to think that I had been tricked or it was my mind playing games on me.

Once I was outside I ran straight to the alley beside the store. There was the scene I never, ever wanted to see and yet it was here right in front of me.

There was Rosalie, pressed between two basterds. One was forcing himself on her while the other was roaming his hand to areas he should never have been.

I was frozen.

'Jas..per!!!' Rosalie yelled and I was forced back into reality.

I grabbed basterd one and through him against the brick wall. Rosalie was now trying to fight off basterd two, but was too weak to make much of a difference. I grabbed him from behind and punched him right in the face.

He fell backwards onto the floor and I kicked and punched every chance I got. Basterd one was long gone, and once I was sure basterd two wasn't getting up anytime soon, I picked Rosalie up and carried her back to the taxi.

She sobbed the entire way home. The taxi driver looked at me, about to ask what happened when I sent him a glare. He shut his mouth and continued driving.

While Rosalie sobbed all the way home, all I could think about was that this was my entire fault.

She hadn't wanted to come to the store, but I made her.

I should have gone to get the cart, but I didn't and ended up being the reason she got attacked. I should have looked out for her, I am SUPPOSE to be doing that, but I didn't.

When we got home, I carried Rose up to her room and went to get her some food.

Carlisle came home when I was getting her food and heard Rosalie crying.

'Jasper, what happened to Rosalie?' He asked while putting his briefcase on the counter.

For the next 20 minutes I told Carlisle everything that had happened.

Wanting to give him a surprise, going to the store even though Rose didn't want to, Rose leaving to go get the cart, me finding her being attacked, getting her home and how it was all my fault.

Carlisle went from being frozen after hearing what happened to Rose, to shocked and then furious.

'WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO MY DAUTGHER! I WILL HAVE HIS SORRY ASS SENT TO JAIL!' That was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle scream, let alone swear and I am telling you now it is no something you want to see.

'I don't know who it was. I never got a good look at their faces. I just hit them over and over.'

Carlisle said nothing.

I grabbed the food form the counter where Carlisle was sitting with his hands in his hands.

'Jasper, none of this is your fault, remember that son.' He said while looking up at me.

I nodded but didn't agree with it what-so-ever. I trudged solemnly up the stairs to Roses' room. When I got there she had locked the door. I tried for more than an hour to get her to open it, but she wouldn't budge.

Because of mu stupidity, Rose wouldn't open the door for anyone the entire night. Carlisle and I tried for who-knows-how long, but still she wouldn't open the door.

Eventually I bargained for forcing the door down, I was too worried not to.

Carlisle just shook his head.

'Son, when she is ready she will open the door. It is late. How about we get some rest and talk to her tomorrow.'

When I made no movement of getting up Carlisle sighed.

'She just needs time Jasper. Leave her be.' Carlisle walked into his room after saying a quick goodnight to Rose through the door.

I sighed while looking at her closed, locked door.

_It is my entire fault._

I decided I would get some rest, well try to at least.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I got up bright and early the next morning. Well seeing as I never got to sleep in the first place, I didn't actually wake up.

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower, I went too Rosalies' room. We had an appointment with the psychologist today.

Ever since we had started going to Dr. Snow, Rose had gotten so much better, as did I.

I knocked on her door.

There was no response. I knocked again.

Again there was no response.

'Rosalie, it's me, Jasper. Open up we have an appointment with Dr. Snow today.'

It was silent for about 2 minutes. I was about to knock again when Rosalie spoke.

'I am no longer attending the sessions.'

She didn't speak for the rest of the day.

She didn't speak for the whole next day either. She refused to leave her room, see Carlisle or myself and wouldn't eat anything.

Carlisle and I were beyond worried.

I stopped eating as well. I couldn't eat knowing I was the one who caused this to happen to Rose.

Carlisle told me countless times it wasn't my fault but he didn't get it. It was mine. I took her there, it was _my _idea.

Rosalie hadn't spoken or ate anything for three day and neither had I.

Carlisle had tried once again to get her to open the door but she wouldn't.

After an hour of trying he had to get to work.

I just sat there in front of her door, trying to get her to open it for me.

After hours of continuously knocking I couldn't take any of the guilt and frustration anymore.

**Rosalie POV**

I felt dirty. I _was_ dirty.

I hated myself. I hated myself for being me.

This beauty I had was disgusting. It just caused more and more problems for me.

It had killed my parents, gotten me raped countless times, beaten and abused.

Then when I finally found happiness again, it had to come and destroy that too.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Look at what had become of my family. Jasper and Carlisle wouldn't leave the door. They constantly tried to get me to open it, but I wouldn't, I _won't. _

I will not have them deal with a disgusting, used girl. They don't deserve that.

I should just leave, let them get on with their lives.

But, I can't.

I can't bring myself to leave, even if it would be better if I did.

I am too selfish to leave them. To leave a warm, caring father, and a protective, loving brother.

I just can't leave, but I will if they want me too.

When I got out of my bed, I noticed that Jasper had stopped knocking.

_So he finally hates me, I knew it would happen._

Just as I was about to go back into my bed and think of all the ways I am disgusting I heard something from Jasper that hit me _hard. _

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. It's Not Your Fault

**HELLOO People! How are your lives? Mine is completly horrible but hey i am probably being a pessimist. Anyway i will get on with the chapter as you all probably want**

**me to do so here you all go!**

**Disclaimer: Take it away Emmett!**

**Emmett: She aint own nothing _dawg!_**

**Me: Dawg?**

**Emmett: Yeahhh.....i am being a gangster duhh.**

**Me: yeahhh....i got that......**

**Emmett: Stares at me with a blank look on his face.**

**Me: Yeahh alright on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Last time: __So he finally hates me, I knew it would happen._

Just as I was about to go back into my bed and think of all the ways I am disgusting I heard something from Jasper that hit me _hard. _

**Rosalie POV**

I was hearing the most heart-wrenching sound in the world. Jasper was crying against my door, blaming himself for what had happened.

'Rosalie, please…please open the door. I know I don't deserve you speaking to me, but please I need to know you are alright. Please, I know it is my entire fault and that you hate me for what happened, and that I am the worst brother possible, but I need to know you will be alright. Please open the door, _please.'_He sobbed while banging on the door.

I could not make a sound; I was frozen in my spot.

My brother, the most caring person I know, is blaming himself for what happened, when he had no control over it at all.

AND the reason he was blaming himself was because of _me;_ Selfish, pitiful, disgusting me.

'Rose, just open the door, not for me, but so Carlisle knows you are alright.'

I just stayed frozen in my spot still not comprehending how Jasper could blame any of this on himself.

'Rose, open the door. As soon as you do and I see you are fine I will leave your life forever, I will tell Carlisle I want to leave. Just open the door.'

That brought me back to reality.

I went from shocked to furiously angry.

How dare he say he would leave; leaving me and Carlisle alone!

In less than a second I threw the door open to become face-to-face with a broken, destroyed Jasper.

The sight in front of me was heartbreaking.

Jasper was on the floor on his knees with his head against the wall, sobbing. It almost made me re-think screaming at him for saying he would leave.

Almost.

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face and his eyes bloodshot.

It almost broke my resolution.

Almost.

'Rose….' He looked at me with sad, broken, tear-filled eyes. Eyes filled with self-loathing.

That tears it.

'JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN! I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU WITH A STICK UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK MEAT HEAD THAT NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING ME I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK, KICKING AND SCREAMING!'

I bent down and hugged him with all my might.

'Ro...oosee..._Gasp...._Can't..._Gasp...._Breathe...' I chuckled before letting go.

I looked at Jasper, he was trying to smile but I could see it was fake.

'Jasper stop bull shitting me with your fake smile, you know I can always tell when you are lying, so don't try.'

He looked away while I sighed. He wasn't going to let this go, was he?

When he stood up I quickly looked him over. He looked almost as bad as me, if that was possible. He had huge purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his skin was deathly pale; paler than usual. His cheeks also looked much shallower, the idiot probably never ate anything either.

I was furious he did this to himself, but at the same time I felt cared for. He was so worried about me he let himself become sick. No one had been like that towards me in a very long time.

But I wasn't just going to let him see any other feeling then anger, he needed to know what he did was beyond stupid and moronic.

But knowing him, he will know what I am feeling without me telling him. I'll swear on toilet paper being observant that this boy probably has the sixth sense of empathy.

I dragged him down to the kitchen and got to work on making us both some breakfast. I worked in silence while Jasper sat on the island.

After making a grilled cheese sandwich for Jasper and myself I took it to the island so we could eat.

When we were finished eating, correction, when _I _finished eating, Jasper had taken a few bites out and then started tearing out pieces of it. When I finished eating I stared at Jasper.

He just kept looking at his damn sandwich.

Time to scream at this idiot for being so.... idiot like.

'JASPER!' I screamed, he dropped his sandwich and almost fell out of the chair, being startled at my yelling after that long, eerie silence.

'Yes Rosie....' He said in cautiously in the nick name he only used when he knew I was mad.

I decided I should stop screaming at the ignoramus. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

'What in the name of Carlisle ( LOL couldn't resist using that ) were you thinking? Hmmm? Oh I know you weren't thinking were you? No.. you were being your emo self! Blaming yourself and thinking everything is your fault! YOU IDIOT! It had nothing to do with you at all!' I took a deep breath in and calmed myself, finishing my little rant.

Jasper looked stunned for lack of a better word.

'Rose, it was _my _fault and nothing you can say can change that! I shouldn't have made you come with me, let alone go by yourself to get that damned cart!'

'You done Jazz?' He nodded. 'Good, because you are being stupid yet again. I was the one who agreed to come remember, you hadn't forced me I came voluntarily so you can't use that excuse again. As for the cart, if I remember correctly and I do, I was the one who said I would get it. You told me not to go remember? Or did that slip your mind too, just like the rest of your intelligence.'

'But..' I cut him off.

'No Jazz. No more. It is over. You got to me in time; you stopped them from doing anything. YOU, not anyone else. So please, for my sake let's forget about this and get on with everything. Please.' I pleaded with him.

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug.

'You know, I am not too sure if I was the one who saved you.' I pulled out of his hug and looked at him confused.

He chuckled at my expression.

'Yes I know I was the one who got those..._sick basterds...._ away from you, but I don't think it was me who noticed you were in trouble. I was standing in the isle looking for food when I heard this voice in my head say you needed me and were in trouble. Without thinking I just took off to find you and I am glad I did. I would never forgive myself if I hadn't gotten there in time.'

He heard voices?

'Now that is not fair!'

'What is not fair Rose?'

'You first can always tell what everyone id feeling and now you have some voice in your head telling you when I am in trouble! How is that fair? How come I don't get any cool power! Next thing you know, you will turn invisible!' I crossed my arms and slouched into the sofa.

Jasper just laughed at me.

'Stupid, moronic, idiotic, special powers.' I mumbled grumpily under my breath while Jasper kept laughing.

Jasper was still laughing when the front door opened and Carlisle walked in.

He looked from a laughing Jasper to me, dropped his briefcase and gave us a huge hug.

'Dad...Can't.....Breath....._Gasp_....' Wow he sure is strong.

'Sorry kids but you don't know how much I was worried about you two. I am so glad to see you guys laughing again and having fun.' I smiled at that. Carlisle cared so much about us even though we weren't really blood related.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out as a family. We watched a movie of my choice, I of course picked a girly movie but neither Carlisle or Jasper said anything about it.

While we watched 'She's the Man' Dad started to joke about how Jasper and I could switch like that and no one would ever notice.

After the movie we spent the rest of the night playing board games and hanging out.

I felt at home with my new family and I didn't want to hurt them any more than I already have.

For this entire week I have caused nothing but hurt and problems and I won't anymore. I know how much Jasper wants to try to go to high school in two weeks but he won't go because of me.

Well not any more. No matter what I will go to school and stick it out for Jasper.

After all he has done for me; it is the least I could do.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Review! Did yuo guys like it? love it? hate it? Flames are welcome just don't be too cruel!**


	14. Emmetts' Powers

Okay this isn't really a chapter but in chapter 12 I said that Emmett got his angel powers back and I wanted to let you guys know what powers he had so when I use them later in the story, it won't be confusing.

**1 Wings**

**2 Invisibility**

**3 Strength**

**4 Control the element earth**

**5 Send thoughts into peoples' minds making them think or do a certain thing.**

Those are all his powers and to let you all know I am half way done the next chapter so it should be up soon. It would have been up yesterday but it was the Baisakhi parade in Toronto and my family and I set up a stall every year and hand out free food. So I was up at 7 in the morning and working the whole day till 6:30 and then cleaning up the area too. So we came home at 8 and then the power goes out! I am really sorry for slow updates, but I will update very soon!


	15. Summer And Forgiving

**Alright i will skip all this stuff and go straight to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim what-so-ever on any of the characters or story of Twilight!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

This has been one long summer; long in a bad way.

After Jacob molested me and Emmett saved me, I stayed away from Jacob.

Emmy and I patched up our friendship and became even better friends than before. The time I spent with Emmett was the most and only fun I had this summer.

Charlie still thought Jacob and I were the _perfect _couple, little did he know. He sure was mad when he found out.

_Flashback- 3 weeks ago_

_It was pouring raining outside, big surprise it is Forks after all._

_Emmett and I were at my house hanging out in the living room. He was telling me about some random stuff he knew. He told me stuff like;_

'_Bells, you know it is impossible to lick your elbow.'_

'_It is physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky'_

'_Porcupines masturbate'_

'_The electric chair was invented by a dentist'_

'_Mosquitoes prefer children to adults and blondes to brunettes'_

'_Donkeys kill more people annually than plane crashes'_

_I learned the most stupid, random facts ever that day, well almost anytime I spent with Emmett I learnt a new stupid fact._

'_Hey Jelly-Belly did you know when it is a Thunderstorm, Vampires are really playing baseball.'_

'_Em, there are not really any Vampires and if there were why would they play baseball?'_

'_Yes there are, and they would play baseball because it is _the_ American past-time.' He stated, just as Charlie came through the door._

_Charlie came barging through the living room door and looked furious. _

'_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What did you do to Jacob!' He fumed. _

'_What did I do to him? He was the one…' He cut he off and started yelling again._

'_Don't you dare blame this on him. I was just there and Jake looked horrible. Billy told me he didn't eat and wouldn't talk to anyone. What did you do to him?_

'_I broke up with him.' I stated calmly._

'_Why would you do that! You two were perfect together.'_

_I didn't want to tell Charlie anything so I just told in an abridged version of the truth._

'_He and I were not right for each other. He was controlling, selfish and cocky. I also don't like him like that.'_

_That was when Charlie looked over me and saw Emmett in the room._

'_So that's the reason is it. Him.' He spit with venom. 'You are the reason Bella broke up him Jake aren't you McCarthy?'_

'_CHARLIE! Emmett is just my friend. He is like a big brother. I just DON'T like Jacob, so just drop it!'_

_I stormed up the stairs leaving a fuming Charlie and a shocked Emmett._

_When I was in my room, I heard Charlie tell Emmett not to hang around with me anymore and telling him to leave._

_Right when he said that I got out my phone and texted Emmett._

Em, don't listen to Charlie, he isn't my dad. I will hang out with anyone I please and I want to hang out with my big brother.

-Bells

_In a minute I got back a reply._

Bells, wasn't planning on leaving my little sis anyway.

-Em

_I smiled at his text and went to bed._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day Charlie was trying to keep me from hanging out with Emmett, but I really didn't listen to him.

He wasn't my father. He may be blood related but Phil was more of a father then he was or ever will be.

But, Charlie didn't stop at that. No, he started planning trips that we would take together with the Blacks, calling it _Father, Daughter time._

Today was another one of those days.

We were going on a camping trip; just me, Charlie, Billy, and Jacob.

I finished packing up for the trip. It was the weekend before school started and I had to spend it with _Black._

I would much rather be hanging out with Em while he told me some more random facts like every other day Charlie wasn't trying to get me to talk to Jacob.

'Bella! Jacob's here, hurry up!' Yeah like Jacob being here would make me _want _to hurry up.

I quickly sent a text message to Emmett.

_Hey Em, I'm off to spend the last weekend free of school with the Blacks. If I don't survive I leave everything I have to you, I know you will take care of it all especially Mr. Eddy my teddy bear that you LOVE to hug. Just don't sell any of it for money to buy more beanie babies. Love you brother bear, see you soon._

_-Bells_

I went down the stairs and walked extra slow. Charlie glared at me to go faster.

He knew perfectly well that I didn't want to go.

The Blacks were already in the car, we were only taking one.

Conveniently I got stuck in the back next to Jacob. Charlie got into the front and told me to get in.

'Hey Bells.' Jacob said with a cheeky smile.

'Black.' I replied in an emotionless tone.

'Isabella…' Charlie warned me.

Billy cleared his voice.

'So everyone, you all didn't bring your electronics right. It is supposed to be an electronic free trip, filled with nature and family.'

I scoffed when he said family, while Jacob and Charlie replied with a yes to his electronics question.

I said nothing, having my cell phone in my pocket with me.

The rest of the ride was filled with Charlie, Billy and Jacob talking about how much fun it is going to be, HA, and me pretending to be asleep so I don't have to reply to anything they say.

We got there in half an hour and started to unload. When we were done setting up the camp area, I ended up sharing a tent with Jacob. Surprise, surprise.

Before I got the chance to complain, Jacob asked if Charlie and Billy wanted to go fishing, they of course said yes and left me at the camp site. I got out my copy of Pride & Prejudice I got from Esme and started to read.

A little while later, I got a text back from Emmett.

_Hey little sis, sorry I replied late, I kinda lost my cell in my food, don't ask. Aww Bells don't worry I know you will survive, my sis is a fighter! With an awesome right hook and I speak from experience. Note to self never make fun of you when you fall in mud again. And if you do happen to not live, I promise not to sell your things for money for beanie babies. But I know you will survive because if you don't I will personally come and beat that dog into a pulp. Ask dog boy if his nose healed u alright, would you._

_By the way I don't love to cuddle he was just cold!_

_Love you too little sis, remember when in doubt strike where the sun don't shine._

_-Em_

_P.S- Did you know __most lipstick contains fish scales?_

His text message brought a huge smile to my face. He really knew how to cheer me up when I felt down.

I continued reading until it was dark and everyone else had come back to the campsite.

Charlie and Billy cooked the fish and asked Jacob and I to go get more firewood.

'Remember kids; stay together so you won't get lost.' Charlie called out after us.

We stayed silent with the only sound being made by Jacobs' huge feet stepping on every twig we past.

Randomly while I was picking up some wood, Jacob grabbed my arm and twirled me around to face him.

'Bells, please talk to me.' I said nothing, refusing to look at him.

'Bella! Come on. I know I was stupid but I m sorry, really sorry. Can you forgive me?'

'Forgive you? Are you serious. You freaking attacked me and I am suppose to forgive you!'

'Please I am sorry. I was just angry, sad, confused and just plain stupid.'

'You got that right. But you forgot idiotic, pig-headed, self-centered....'

'Okay I got it I am an idiot. But con we try to be friends again, please.' He pouted at me.

I reluctantly nodded and he broke out into a grin.

'YES! Bella you won't regret it I swear!'

'Just remember Jacob you better not try any more crap or I will get Emmett to beat the crap out of you again.'

His smile faded at me saying Emmetts' name.

'You're still friends with him?'

'Ya I am. Is that a problem Jacob?'

'No I guess not. But if you ask me he was the reason we had our little problems here and there.'

'No he wasn't Jacob, and we aren't getting back together. Not anytime soon.'

'You may say that now Bells but I am telling you this we will be together soon. You can't keep apart soul mates.' There was so much wrong with that statement I didn't even bother to correct it, so I stayed silent instead.

'So Bells, that Edward guy wasn't real was he.' He asked in a cocky voice. Right when I was about to tell him off, again, I thought about it.

I was never going to see Edward again and anyone I mention him to will probably think I am making it up, so what the hell let Jacob think he is right.

'Yeah Edward was all made up.' He smiled a horribly cocky smile.

'I knew it.'

The rest of the weekend was spent by me reading or doing somthing with Jacob while Billy and Charlie fished.

When they had seen me and Jacob together without fighting again, to say they were happy was a huge understatement. Charlie looked like he had won the freaking lottery.

We were heading home and it was already noon and the last day of summer.

I hope Emmett doesn't think I am an idiot to agreeing to be friends with Jacob again.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OK Next Chapter is Emmetts reaction to Bellas stupid Decision. Also the long awaited first day of school. I can't wait to start writing it and I hope you guys will like reading it!**

**REVIEW !! PLEASE!! **


	16. First Day

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now here is chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

Today was the last day of summer vacation, the day before we say goodbye to sleeping late and staying up all night watching TV and hello to tests, homework and exams.

How much I loathe this day.

I had just come back from the camping trip last night and still had not gotten a chance to tell Emmett about being friends with Jacob again.

Em was coming over in ten minutes and I just had to suck it up and tell him.

For the next ten minutes I was constantly fidgeting and moving around.

I did not want to lose Em again. I had just got back my brother.

_Ding Dong_

I took a deep breath in and opened the door, awaiting the huge hug I was going to receive from Em.

'Can't…..Breathe…..' Emmett chuckled and let me go and went straight for the kitchen.

I laughed. Typical Emmett, food always comes first.

I went into the kitchen to see Emmett eating the rest of the pancakes I had left on the counter.

'Hey Em, can I tell you something?' He looked up from is food with a questioning expression.

'Yeah Bellsy, you know you can always ask me anything.' Emmett must have noticed how nervous I was and became serious.

I just stared at him.

I opened my mouth numerous times to tell him but nothing came out.

_Come on Bella, you can do this. _

'Em….I know you might….think I am being dumb…but….' I was at a lack of words.

_Come on Bella, just grow a pair and tell him._

_God, grow a pair? I really am starting to act like Emmett._

'IamfriendswtihJacobagainandihopeyouwontgetmadatmebuthesaidhedidntmeanitandithinkhedeservesanotherchance.'

'Whoa, slow down Bells.'

'I am friends with Jacob again and I hope you won't get mad at me but he said he didn't mean it and I think he deserves another chance.' I finished and took a deep breath, waiting for Em's explosion.

Instead I got a huge, unexpected surprise.

'Bells, I won't get mad at you, sure I think it is one hell of a stupid idea but you are _my_ little sister and you can make all the stupid decisions you want. You know why? Because I won't care, I will still love you no matter what you do.'

Wow, he is just the most perfect person ever, isn't he?

'Emmett, thank you, but he said he was sorry and I forgive him. You know I can't hold grudges.'

He laughed.

'Yes I know, but I still want you to be careful around the dog. And for extra precaution I will be watching him with my super cool spidey senses.' He started to creep around like a ninja while making the 'watching you' hand symbol.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around the house, Emmett acting like Spiderman and he laughing at him until I peed myself.

After Em left for dinner, the phone rang. I ran to get it, tripping on the rug and falling, before I got to the phone.

'Hello' I said while out of breath.

'Hey Bella, what did you just finish running a marathon?' It was Jacob.

'No Jacob, I was just running to get the phone.'

'Oh, well I was calling to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow. It's the first day of school and Jessica said she knew some of the guys from the senior grades so we would have an in at the popular table.'

Typical Jacob, popularity; sometimes I think that is all he cares about, well that and girls.

'Um, I don't know Jake; I am sitting with Emmett tomorrow.'

Silence

'Hello? Jake are you still there?'

'Yeah, well he can come too.' He said in a strained voice, showing he really didn't want Emmett coming.

'PLEASE Bella, it will be lots of fun with more, _different _people.'

I couldn't help but noticed how he stressed different.

'Fine, I will see you tomorrow. Bye Jake.'

'Bye Bells.'

I hung up the phone and made dinner for Charlie. After a quiet dinner with Charlie, and him continuously asking about Jacob, I went up to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking about tomorrow.

First day of high school; one more thing I have to face without the people I love.

_Flashback (Age 6)_

_Rosalie and I were sleeping over at Alice and Edwards house. We were all watching a movie about best friends getting older and drifting apart __**(okay I don't know if there is such a movie and if 6 year olds would actually watch it, but I need it for the story).**_

_While we were watching Alice spoke up._

'_Guys we are always going to be best friends, right?'_

_Everyone looked at her like he had grown two heads. Of course we would be best friends forever._

'_Yes we will always be best friends Ali.' Rose said while me and Edward nodded._

'_You guys we have t promise that we will grow up being best friends and then go to high school together. Then after we will go to college together and Edward and Bella will get married and Rose and I will marry two brothers and we will all live in the same area and be a big happy family.'_

_Edward and I blushed when she said we would get married._

'_GUYS PROMISE!!' Alice screamed making Rose, Edward and I jump._

'_I promise.' Said Rose._

'_I promise.' Said Edward._

'_I promise.' I said._

'_Good, now let's watch the movie!' Alice jumped up and down while clicking the play button._

_I took my seat beside Edward and Rosalie. _

'_So we are going to get married?' Whispered Edward, I blushed bright red while Edward chuckled._

_End Flashback_

I sat on my bed staring at the lockets Alice gave me. Mine and Rosalies'.

I sighed and placed them both into Esme's jewelry box with Edwards's bracelet and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Rosalie POV**

Tomorrow was our first day of school.

Carlisle was so proud that Jasper and I decided to go to public school, instead of being homeschooled again.

Jasper was excited about trying out public school, but he was also happy to get away from our tutor, Mrs. Downer.

Mrs. Downer made Jaspers' favourite subject, history, a complete bore and would constantly fight with him about the civil war.

Jasper fought on the side of the Confederates, while Mrs. Downer fought for the Union.

All in all, it was on hell of a class listening to them argue.

I on the other hand, am still scared shitless about going back but I have to stick it out, for Jasper.

I am currently sitting in my room, practicing punching on the practice dummy Jasper had gotten me.

After the _incident _I told Jasper I had wanted to lean to fight and he agreed it would be a good idea.

For the entire summer, Jasper spent 2 hours a day with me, teaching me to punch, kick and how to incapacitate a person.

_Knock Knock_

'Come in.' I said while hitting the dummy in the head.

It was Jasper.

He seemed cautious when he entered my room.

'Hey Rose, how's the practicing going?' He asked while fidgeting with his hands. Something was up, Jasper was always so calm and serene.

'Alright Jazz, what's up?' I asked taking off my punching gloves. 'You are all nervous and that is not like you at all, Mr. Calm and Collected.' He sighed and sat down on the couch.

'Rose, you don't have to do this for me.' He stated not looking at me, but at his hands.

'Do what?' I decided to play dumb.

'Rose, don't play stupid with me. I know you are only going to school because I am sick of being homeschooled. So I wanted to let you know you don't have to go just because I want to go.'

'Jasper,' I said while sitting down next to him. 'You are my brother, you did so much for me, and so I am going to stick out high school for the _both _of us. Besides what would be the fun of being homeschooled if you weren't there to get into a fight with the teacher every second of every day.' I said laughing and soon Jasper joined in.

'Hey it's not my fault Mrs. Downer knew nothing at all about, well anything.' After laughing some more about how much fun it was bothering Mrs. Downer, Jasper sobered up again.

'Rose you know the only reason I am going through with this is because I hate being homeschooled right. I am not doing this to torture you.'

'Of course I know that Jazz.'

'Good, oh and before I forget, we might be moving soon.' Moving? Where?

Jazz saw my confused expression and went on.

'Carlisle has been getting a lot of job offers and he got one from the medical institute in California. It's not for sure or anything, but if we do move Carlisle promised to get a house on the private beach his family owns there.'

'Wow that would be amazing. Sun. God Jasper do you even remember what it looks like.' I said sarcastically.

'Nope, I can't say that I do ma'am.' He said using the full force of his southern accent. I started clutching my stomach from laughing at Jasper.

'Hey Jazz, if we do move, we won't have to deal if the small town gossip anymore.' That was a huge plus side to moving to a big city, no one would notice that a single doctor adopted two _hopeless teen cases, _the town of Forks words, not mine.

'Yeah that would be a great advantage. Between you and me,' He said while getting up. 'I really don't want anything to do with simple minded people.'

I nodded fully agreeing with him.

'Oh and Rose, I wanted to tell you that we have every single class together, so no one will come near you or me if you don't want them too.' I gave him a huge hug and said thank you.

'Also Rose, if you want to leave any time at all, just let me know and I will get you out of there before you can say _she sells sea shells by the sea shore.' _

'Thanks Jazz, but why would I say the in the first place?'

'I don't know but I could never say it properly as a kid so I wanted to see if you could say it.' He said giving me his cheeky little smile.

'Wait, we can't drive. We are only 15. Sure Carlisle lets us but I doubt the chief of police would let us drive my car or your Ducati.'

His smile turned into his, I know something you don't know smile that he knows pisses me off because he never tells me what he knows.

'Don't worry about it Rosalie. It is all taken care of.'

'Jasper, come on tell me.' I pleaded.

'Nope not going to happen. You will just have to wait until tomorrow.' He said laughing while walking into his room.

Ughh Jasper can be so annoying, but I wouldn't give him up, ever.

I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and combing out my hair.

Just as I got into bed, Carlisle knocked and asked if he could come in.

He sat on the corner of the bed.

'Rosalie, are you sure you want to go through with school tomorrow?'

'Yes dad, I am sure.' He smiled and gave me a hug.

'Alright. Goodnight Rosie.'

'G'night.' I said sleepily.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo NEXT DAY

I got up the next day bright and early, feeling like I was about to throw up from nerves.

I picked put my outfit for the day.

I picked out my public enemy t-shirt, with black skull skinny jeans and the leather jacket I got. (all outfits on profile.)

I combed out my black hair and brushed my teeth. I noticed my blonde hair was starting to show at the roots, I would have to fix that soon.

When I got down for breakfast, Jasper and Carlisle were already there.

Carlisle looked over what I was wearing and then looked to jasper and started to laugh.

'You guys are really starting to scare me with your dressing habits.' Then he got up. 'I will see you guys tonight, have a good first day and lock up before you leave.'

I then looked over our clothes and started to laugh as well.

Jasper was wearing black shorts, with a black hoodie and the same public enemy shirt. Jasper noticed as well and started to laugh.

'Well looks like we are going to put on a show today, not only are we adopted but we dress the same as well and look the same. Oh I can hear the gossip now.' Jasper said while pretending to be a gossiping lady.

Him jumping up and down while clapping made my day. That had to be the most hilarious thing I would ever see.

After we were done eating, we cleaned up and locked up the house.

When we got outside I remembered that we didn't have a ride to school.

I looked over to Jasper with a confused expression and he laughed. Damn he knew something.

'Well are you going to tell me how we are going to get to school or not?' I asked him crossing my arms and glaring at him.

'We are going to drive.' He stated simply. When I started to object he silenced me and pulled out his wallet showing me his driver's license.

'JASPER DID YOU MAKE A FAKE LICENSE!' I screamed and Jasper looked shocked and scared. 'JUST WAIT TILL CARLISLE FINDS OUT! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT TO LIVE IN ANTARTICA WITH ONLY PENGUINS TO LIVE ON AND…'

'ROSALIE calm down, it isn't fake.' I looked to him confused.

'I got my license.' He stated slowly like I was mentally unstable.

'Jasper I am not stupid, stop talking to me like I am. Now tell me how you got your license.' I demanded.

'Okay, since I am older,' I interrupted.

'By like one day!'

'Stop interrupting or I won't tell you.' I shut up.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,' I shot him a glare. 'Since I am older, Carlisle got me a chance to get my license early since he can't drive us to and from school and doesn't want us walking since we live on the outskirts of town.'

'How come I couldn't get my license?' I whined.

'Like I said, I am older. Now come on we are going to be late.' He said while dragging me to my garage.

I walked up to my baby, my Ashton Martin until Jasper called me over to his Ducati.

'We are taking mine today.' I nodded and walked over to the motorcycle.

He got on with me behind him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We got to school early with Jaspers crazy driving. How this boy passed his driver's test is beyond me.

When we got off the bike I noticed that everyone in the entire parking lot was staring at us. I felt like throwing up all over again.

Jasper must have noticed because he grabbed a hold of my hand and whispered 'Everything will be fine, we won't talk to any of them. It's just you and me Rose. I will be with you every step of the way.

With that we made our way over to our first period class.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay i hope you all liked the chapter.**

**If you guys have any suggestions or stuff you want to see happen tell me and i will try to fit it in somewhere.**

**Alot of you guys have been asking where Alice and Edward are. Don't worry i haven't cut them out of the story! They will be coming soon.**

**Review!! Please**


	17. The Arrival

**OK so to make the class schedules easier to remember I will write what classes each person has together. **

**I will include Edward and Alice in this so I won't have to do another one of these when I make them come into the story. **

**Period 1:**_** Bella, Emmett- English  
**__**Rosalie, Jasper- Math  
Edward, Alice- Spanish**_

**Period 2: **_**Bella, Jasper, Rosalie- History  
Emmett, Edward, Alice- Math**_

**Period 3: Lunch;**_** Everyone**_

**Period 4:**_** Bella, Edward- Biology  
Rosalie, Emmett- Spanish  
Jasper, Alice- English**_

**Period 5: **_**Everyone- Gym**_

**Alright, on with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Twilight (and Robert Pattinson) posters on my wall.**

* * *

**Emmett POV (You all know you have missed Emmett's Awesomeness) **

First day of school.

Damn…wait no I didn't mean to curse!

I ment… umm…come on brain think!!

_Sorry Emmett's brain is not in at the moment please try again later._

Damn…shit…NOO! Where are you my beautiful brain!

_Ha. Now you want to listen to me. Well why didn't you listen when I said stay away from the bear? Hmmm. _

Damn…shit…ughh…my brain is mad at me.

Is that even possible?

Maybe I should take up Bella's idea of me seeing a physiatrist.

_Maybe you should._

Ugh Brain! Shut up!

_Not with that attitude!_

Gosh, does everyone have a snotty brain?

_Only people who choose not to listen to their fantastically smart brains._

Fine. Brain could you please be quiet. I promise to listen to you.

_Alright, but if you don't, I will be back…with vengeance._

Dude…I think my brain just threatened me.

I really need a brain doctor.

Focus Emmett!

Shit! Now I am late, I am suppose to be at Bella's house in 10 minutes.

I ran out the door, grabbing my lunch and bag on the way out.

_Emmett, now would be a good time to use your powers, you know, the ones you got back so you could USE._

Oh yeah. My brain is pretty smart.

I used my wings to fly into town in less than a minute, only 5 minutes away from Bella's house. I took off running, making a car swerve to miss me running through the streets.

Damn there was a cop, now he is after me!

RUN, legs run!

_Focus Emmett, use the mind messages._

Oh, I could. What did I ever to without you Brain?

_You got yourself killed, remember?_

Let it go man.

_Whatever. Hurry up the cop is coming. Use the thought sending to make him go after someone else._

Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch.

Okay what should I make him go after instead of me…a tree, nah…ahh…I got it!

_**The old women on the sidewalk beside the little boy is about to molest him. **_I sent the thought over to the officer and immediately, he turned around and went towards the old woman.

I am so smart. Good job Emmett.

_Idiot, do you not hear her; that was her grandson._

Whoops.

_Now would be a good time to run._

I took off running and made it to Bella's house right on time.

Right when I was going to knock, she opened the door.

'Took you long enough Em.' I smiled at me.

'Hey, I am right on time, but if you don't get your jelly belly out of your house, we will be late.'

'Alright, let's go Emmett; Jacob said he wanted to meet us at the tables outside the school.' Bella said while locking up her house and putting the key into its hiding spot.

'Ha, yeah right Bellsy, more like he wanted to meet you but said _us _because he knew you wouldn't come _and _I wouldn't let you go without me.'

It was true. I will never let her go near that creep without me.

'Whatever Emmett,' she said while rolling her eyes. 'I am not going to get back together with him anytime soon, so you don't have to worry.'

I laughed while she made a face at me. I looked at the time quickly, 15 minute till the first bell, DAMN! I am suppose to find out who Rosalie I so I can keep an eye out for her.

'_Come on _Bella. We have to get to school.' I pulled her along with her laughing behind me.

'And why are we in such a hurry to get to school.' Ugh damn she is way to observant sometimes.

'Because I need to learn Bella.' I laughed at me but continued to run with me until she tripped and fell.

I chuckled and helped her up. She can't even run for a few minutes without meeting up with her pal, Mr. Floor.

'Shut it Emmett!' She growled. I just laughed harder at the fact she had just growled.

Whiles she was getting up, I noticed her bracelet and two necklaces.

_Emmett, remember you were going to ask her about those._

Oh yeah. Well now is as good as any time a ever.

'Hey Bella,' I said while helping her up. 'How come you always have that bracelet and two of the same necklaces on?'

The necklaces were identical except for the colour.

She seemed nervous when I asked, but sighed and started to speak.

All the way to school, Bella told me of friends, the best friends, she had before coming to Forks. She told me how she never wanted to leave and they were her family, but then little by little her family was being destroyed.

Her parents and her friends parents had died.

One of her best friends went to the hospital and was sent into childrens care before they could say goodbye.

They lost contact with her.

She told me how she was taken away to Charlie, who never even tried to see her before then.

The gifts she had gotten were from her family.

She also said she lost contact with her last two friends because they moved away before she could call them and tell them her new phone number.

Bella looked so sad and broken while she told me. She never once mentioned a name though. She always said she, he, or them, never a name.

She also explained that the second red necklace was given to her in case she ever saw her lost friend, so she could give it to her to show her they missed her and thought about her every day.

By the time Bella had finished we had reached school and were on our way to meet mutt boy.

I looked over to see Bella, with tears on her face.

I hugged her and she sobbed for awhile, that was until mutt boy came and started to scream in her ear.

'HEY BELLS!' Mutt boy screamed, making Bella jump and look at him.

He instantly saw her tears and turned to me.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY BELLA?!' He had the nerve to say _my Bella. _Bella whipped her tears and responded before I had a chance to scream at the mutt.

'JACOB! Em didn't say anything to me alright, he was helping me through some stuff, so shut it. And where in the hell do you get of saying I am _yours. _I am _not _an object and certainly do not belong to you!'

He smiled a sleezy smile at my sister.

'Sorry Bells,' He put his arm around Bella. 'But I can't help the way I feel.'

Before Bella or I could respond to that the thundering of a motorcycle came into hearing and everyone, and I mean everyone turned to see a shiny, black Ducati pull into the school parking lot.

Two people hoped off the bike, one guy and the other a girl.

I couldn't see much standing on the other side of the lot, but you could defiantly hear the whispers.

_Are those the new kids?_

_Wow that bike isn't even out yet._

_Are they related?_

_The guy is so hot._

_Damn that girl has a hot body._

_I hope I have a class with them._

_What are their names?_

They ignored the stares and walked into the school holding hands, leaving behind all the gossip.

If my sources are right and they usually are, that was Rosalie, but who was the guy she was holding hands with?

Bella spoke, waking me from my thoughts.

'Who were they?' She asked with a confused face.

Jessica, the school gossip chose to explain.

'Those were Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. They supposedly moved in a years ago but were home schooled. The girl had like, mental issues and the guy refused to go to school. They are suppose to be freshman, but Dr. Cullen is majorly rich, so that is probably how they can drive.' Everyone was silent soaking in what Jessica said, until Jacob spoke.

'They'll be begging to sit with us at lunch; no one doesn't want to sit with us. Plus everyone in the school is taking about them, they will have an _in _to be popular. We can get info from them at lunch.'

Typical Jacob, thinking of ways to use people for popularity. He doesn't even recognize Rosalie.

He sure is in for a shock when he finds out.

I looked over to Bella; she had a thoughtful look on her face.

**Bella POV**

The new kids had arrived right when I was going to scream at Jacob some more.

Everyone started.

I felt sympathy towards them.

Being the centre of attention and having everyone gossip wasn't something I would want to go through again.

The two new kids walked into the building hand in hand, causing more gossip because they were supposed to be siblings.

Something about the girl seemed familiar to me.

I didn't know what it was but I felt like I knew her.

But I couldn't recognize her from where I stood.

She had beautiful, long, black hair and beautiful pale skin.

She was also wearing all black, the same s her brother.

Even when they went into the school, I couldn't shake off the feeling.

Emmett started to wave his hands in front of my face.

'Hey Bells, you still in there?'

'Yeah… I just got distracted.' Emmett looked at me worriedly but said nothing before leading us to our first class.

* * *

**Here you have it! Chappter 16! I am sooo sorry for the late update but i was studying for summatives! Please don't kill me! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	18. Eww Pervs

**Gosh i am the worst person EVER!**

**I am soo sorry for not updating!! People dont hate me. I just finished my exams so i will try and update regularly from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

'Everything will be fine; we won't talk to any of them. It's just you and me Rose. I will be with you every step of the way.' I whispered into my scared sisters' ear.

People were continuing to gawk at us like they had never seen a person before.

I looked over my shoulder to see a group of guys staring at Rosalie with lusty eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at them and swiftly grabbed Rosalies' hand and pulled her into the school.

Even if Rosalie didn't try, she still looked exceptionally beautiful.

Her skin was smooth and pale, bringing out her crystal blue eyes.

She was tall and slim, a body every girl was envious of.

Even when she tried not to look good, to punish herself she couldn't, she still shined like a star.

Sometimes I wonder what she looked like before everything happened.

If she is exceptionally beautiful now, I can't image what she looked like before.

My head hurts trying to think of how many guys will be after her.

I made a vow to myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I won't. She and Carlisle are my only family, and I won't let anything hurt my family ever again.

I looked over at Rosalie to see fear and nervousness in her eyes.

There weren't many students inside at the moment, but there were enough to still gawk and gossip _very _loudly.

_I heard they have, like, criminal records._

_Damn, I am going to tap that very soon._

_Are they, like, together? That is so sick. Aren't they, like, related?_

I growled and hoped Rosalie hadn't heard any of it. I looked over to see she had anger in her eyes.

I wasn't going to let her listen to all this, so I pulled her into our first period class, math.

The only person in the room was the teacher, Mr. Mason.

'Ah…you must be Rosalie Hale Cullen and Jasper Cullen.' He said while sorting out the papers on his desk.

'Yes sir.' I nodded while Rosalie stared blankly at the wall. I saw Mr. Mason eyeing Rosalie while smiling.

Disgusting, pervert.

If only he wasn't a teacher…

I gripped Rosalies' hand tighter and coughed to get his attention.

He jerked up and looked over to me, flustered for being caught.

'Sir, where do we sit?' I asked, trying not to say something about his perverted actions before.

'Oh, well the counsellor wanted to see the both of you, so you will not be in your first two classes for today. The counselling office is down by the office.' He said looking over to Rose, once again.

'Thank you, sir.' I said with gritted teeth and pulled Rose out of the room.

People continued to stare as Rose and I walked towards the counsellor's room.

Rose was silent as ever.

She was trudging along beside me with an emotionless face.

Everyone would just take her as a stone cold person, but I could see was frightened, nervous and anxious about everything, she just didn't let it show.

We walked into the counsellors office and came face to face with an elderly women, with an expression of distaste on her face.

'Hurry on in; you're letting out the heat.' She said with a bored voice.

I sat down on the couch with Rose, still holding onto her.

'Well, I am Ms. Biticahu, and I am the counsellor at Forks High School. Now we are here to discuss any problems you are having with the school and to help you with any _other issues _you may be having.' She said while pointedly looking at our hands.

Rosalie glared at her and Ms. Biticahu looked appalled at her behaviour while I stifled a chuckle at her expression.

Rosalie continued to glare while the counsellor, while she composed herself.

'Now you children are new, so how about you tell me how the school has been to you.' She stared at us, waiting for an answer.

I really don't see the point of answering that, seeing as we haven't even been to a class yet.

'Well, you are going to have to answer; you aren't going to be going to any classes today anyway. Today you are to spend here, getting used to the school.'

Another pointless thing; how are we suppose to get used to the school when we are in this room the entire day?

Rosalie seemed to agree as she grunted in dislike.

**Bella POV**

While walking with Emmy to English, I kept getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was about to happen.

I just kept ignoring it.

Emmett was cracking jokes about some kid, a stick of ice, and lots of glue.

I wasn't really paying attention to details.

When we got to class, Mrs. Adamson said there wasn't a seating plan so Em and I decided to sit in the back two seats.

Right when we sat down, none other than Mike Newton came up to us, totally ignoring Emmett's glares to him.

'Hey Bella. You look amazing, did you get new clothes?' He really disgusted me. Not only has he been after me since I got here, but I was wearing clothes that are like 2 centuries old.

I was wearing my striped baggy shirt, skinny jeans, black sweater, converse and the necklace and bracelets from Alice and Edward. **(Outfit on Profile)**

I sighed.

'No Mike.' I answered quickly then turned to the front of the room right as Mrs. Adamson began her lesson.

Typical first day stuff.

Expectations of the course, rules and such.

The exact same speech we would be hearing every single period.

During the class Em started throwing paper at the back of Mike's head. Mike continuously looked back at us, but Emmett glared and Mike turned away so quickly it gave me whiplash.

The period ended and Emmett and I went our separate ways.

Em went off to his next class, Math, while I walked with Angela to History.

Angela and I walked in silence.

She was the one other person in Forks, beside Emmett; I enjoyed having as my friend.

She was a kind person and shy like me.

We arrived at the Bell and Mr. Burns made us all stand on the sides of the classroom so he could tell us our assigned seats for the semester.

I talked quietly with Angela, until we were interrupted by Jacob.

'Hey Bella, miss me?' He said while smiling.

'Yes Jacob, I missed you so much it hurts.' I said very sarcastically.

He smiled even bigger.

I guess he doesn't understand sarcasm.

'Hey maybe we can sit together.'

'Jake it is a seating plan; we probably won't end up together.' His smile faltered and I felt bad.

'Hey Bella, how about you come down to the Rez and we can hang out at first beach.'

'Hmm, I guess, but I am hanging out with Emmett today after school. Can he come too?'

His jaw snapped shut but he stiffly said yes.

Maybe I should have just gone by myself.

I wasn't paying attention to whose names were called to sit at the two desks beside mine, but my name was called.

I sat down at my desk, which was behind Angela, Jacob and Embry.

I waited for everyone to sit down, but the two seats beside me never got filled.

Jacob noticed my lack of desk partners and spoke up.

'Mr. Burns, if Bella doesn't have a desk partner I will happily sit with her.'

Mr. Burns looked over to Jacob with a scowl.

'No Mr. Black, Bella's desk partners are with the counsellor and will be joining us tomorrow. So stay quiet and be grateful I didn't put you in a corner by yourself.' He snapped at Jake.

After Mr. Burns little show, no one made any further comments and the class passed quickly with him going over the exact same expectations as the class before.

The bell rang and Jacob walked with me to the cafeteria.

He talked the entire walk, not waiting for me to answer him back.

He stopped walking when he turned the corner to the outside of the lunch room. I looked over to see Emmett waiting at the doors for me.

My mouth pulled into a huge smile and I walked quickly up to him leaving Jacob behind.

'Hey Bellsie.' Emmett said while engulfing me in a huge hug.

Jacob came up behind me and coughed.

Emmett put me down and laughed, I blushed making him laugh even harder.

'Careful now Bella, you keep acting like that and people will think you guys are together.' Jacob said while looking disgusted.

Emmett and I burst out laughing.

'Not going to happen Jacob. Emmett is my big brother, nothing more.' Jacob smiled widely at this piece of information.

When was this boy going to give up?

I turned to Emmett and asked, 'Emmy, want to go to first beach today after school?'

Jacob looked as if he going to bite someone's head off.

Emmett thought about it for awhile before smiling and saying okay.

'Come on Bella, my belly is HUNGRY!!' Emmett roared while linking my arm and dragging me to the lunch line.

Jacob trailed behind us trying to keep up with Emmett pulling me along.

I swear, no one could come between that boy and his food.

After Emmett buying almost everything the cafeteria sold, we followed Jacob to his table.

As we were coming closer to the table I saw everyone sitting at it. They were all people I barely ever talked to and didn't enjoy talking to either.

The table included Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Sam, Paul, Leah, and the heads of the football team and cheerleaders.

It was pretty much, the 'popular' table.

'Oh joy Bells, look were sitting with them.' Emmett whispered into my ear. I looked over to him and saw the look of distaste on his face.

I had to stifle a laugh after looking over at him.

Emmett and I sat down at the end of the table trying to stay away from most of them, but we epically failed.

Right when we sat down all the girls began to drool over Emmett and Eric, Mike and Tyler wouldn't leave me alone.

After awhile of listening to Emmett's and my short responses to everything, they gave up trying to talk to us and moved on to gossiping.

I really did not like gossiping about other people but one piece of gossip caught my attention.

'Did you guys see the new kids yet?' Jessica asked everyone at the table.

The table went silent, wanting to know anything about the mysterious new kids.

Jessica kept silent trying to bring out more interest but everyone was just annoyed at her for not talking.

Finally Lauren screeched at Jessica to continue, which she happily obliged to.

'Okay well this is all I found out about them. 1, There is like, one girl and one guy,' She was interrupted by Mike and Eric.

'Oh man, did you see her, she was so damn hot.' Mike said with lusty eyes and Eric nodding along.

Eww pervs.

It hasn't even been one day yet and they are already lusting after her.

I looked over at Emmett but he seemed oblivious to the gossip and was staring at the door as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Just when I was about to ask Emmett what he was waiting for, Jessica continued with her gossip.

I dropped my question for Emmett for now, but made a mental note to ask him about it later.

'Like as I was saying before I was interrupted, there is like one girl and one guy. They are adopted by the hot doctor Cullen, who lives by himself in some big mansion in the woods. They are freshmans, but I don't know how come they, like get to drive.'

That was something I would like to know too.

If they were under aged Charlie would surely arrest them.

Jessica continued, 'They came to school in the morning, but they haven't gone to any class yet and no one has seen them since they came in the morning.'

Just as Jessica finished the cafeteria doors burst open and the room went silent.

* * *

**Hehe suspense. LOL **

**REVIEW? Please and Thank You!!!**


	19. Important please read!

Hey everyone! I know i haven;t updated in a long time and i am really sorry, but i don't think i will get time to update soon. I am really sorry!

But i do want the sorry to be finished so i am going to put it up for adoption.

If anyone wants to finish it, send me a message please.

Well thats about it, thank you guys for reading my story and i am sorry i won't be able to finish it!

~Ishu


End file.
